Akatsuki's Hacking Whore
by AkatsukiZSama
Summary: My life is normal... untill the Akatsuki show up in my world, kidnapp me, and force me to be their whore. Not only that, but they want me to hack into the computers of their enemies. Rated for the obvious. All AkatsukiXOC me .
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki's Whore**

By: AkatsukiZSama

Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki or Naruto. I only own the story, the title, and the main character, me. XD

"Amethyst!!! Wake up already!!! You're gonna be late!!!" My grandfather's voice came bursting into the very middle of the best dream ever. I grumbled, reluctant to get out from under my warm covers, but still managed to throw off the heavy blankets. The shock of cold air upon my bare legs woke me up the rest of the way. _Damn… can winter get over with already?!?!_ I looked out my window to see that the snow was all gone from yesterday, but the chill in the air stayed persistently.

I graced the kitchen and my grandfather with my absolutely gorgeous morning face, and poured some water into a cup to heat for my cappuccino. Cheerios and milk filled a bowl and I ate as I waited. My grandfather finished making my lunch, which consisted of fruit snacks and a thermos full of my grandma's home-made chicken noodle soup. I finished breakfast without a hitch, and went to my room only to find that my customary brown hoodie was missing.

"Hey, Grandma! Where's my brown hooded sweatshirt?"

"Don't worry! I'm washing it!!!" My Grandma called up from her bedroom downstairs. I called a thanks and grabbed my green hoodie with the tribal designs down the arms. Next came my make up, and running my brush through my short, brown hair, which decided thankfully to cooperate. It still flipped out on one side, however, but it gave me a more spiky do. My bottle cap bracelet and guitar earrings were the chosen accessories, and my school I.D. along with all three of my USB portable drives were hung from a lariat around my neck. I put my lunch in my backpack, and pulled on my brown, down-filled coat with fur on the hood. I rushed downstairs and put on my sneakers.

"Hey, Amethyst. Wait just a minute…" Grandma came out of her bedroom and handed me two low-fat candy bars. "One for you, one for Mikey. Have a good day. Love you!"

"Love you too." I took the bars and headed out the door and down the long driveway. I waited for only a minute until the bus pulled up to my stop. The ride to school was just like any other day, Mandy was going on and on about how she would be the very best Orochimaru cosplayer at the Animarithon in Bowling Green. Coltonio tried to sneek a peek at my cleavage and I slapped him a few times. Once at my school, I rushed from the bus to the doors to escape the cold.

At my locker, my friend Felicia complained about how she had not seen her boyfriend in a week, and I merely listened, nodding along. I hurried to Government, where I was handed yet another straight A test. The teacher appraised me and gave me the day to relax. I still took notes, but I already knew all of this stuff. Then another bus ride was in store for me, and I sat next to Felicia as we awaited arrival to the local vocational school.

I was just putting the finishing touches on my high-school art show project, when I got a message from my friend Kasey. She sat way up in the front of the class, so she had the ability to do this with people in the back.

If you could make one wish,

What would it be?

I giggled at the question and answered quickly. Really, there was no thought involved, but this wish would change my life.

Why, I'd wish to meet

The Akatsuki, of course.

A reply came back and I saw her face express her sarcasm.

Of course. Leave it to 

AkatsukiZSama to choose

That of all things…

We laughed silently and I finished my project in no time. Hell, just thinking about my wish made me happy. It was true though. I had many more wishes, and almost all of them revolved around the Akatsuki. I loved that group, and idolized many of the members. Konan was a role-model, and all of the guys were so hot that I could not chose which one I liked best. Man, if only, if only…

Lunch went on rather quietly, and only when Tom made a crack about me looking like Luigi from Mario Bros. did I even bat an eye at an insult.

"Luigi has black hair, a mustache, and is a guy. None of those things apply to me!!!"

"But you're wearing green!"

"Well, it's the luck of the Irish, you fucker!" Mikey then procceded to steal Tom's cookie, and I helped him just to get back at the red-headed, Barbie-ish, member of our trio. After lunch, the rest of the day went on smoothly, and the bus ride back was just the same as the ride to school.

_Gawd… another regular, boring day, gone by just like that…_ After contemplating the dullness of a school girl's life, I rounded the corner of the house to find all of the cars were in the drive. _That's odd… I thought Grandma had an appointment today…_Thinking back, I remembered that yesterday, she had mentioned something like that. I unlocked the door and walked inside. A smile crossed my face, hoping to keep her placated for a bit before she started in.

"Hey you two, I'm home!" No answer came and I went into the bedroom. There, I found my Grandma's coat lying upon the bed, and her makeup case open with some of the contents spilled upon the bed and floor._ What the---_ I decided to call them, to see if something was up. Picking up the wireless phone by the bed, I dialed their cellphone. The ring came from my room.

Following it, I found both cell phones on the floor, one of them smashed up a bit. They both still worked though, and I searched all through the rest of the upstairs. I glanced up to the third floor, but decided against going up there. On windy nights it would creak and wake me in a nightmare sometimes.

Another noise came from my room, and I divined that the source was my grandparents, looking through my backpack. It was known to all that I drew during school, and it irked Grandma to the point of breaking. I put my ear to the closed door, then threw it open. Nothing. The noise came again and I threw open my closet doors.

This time, nine men, all wearing Akatsuki cloaks, came tumbling out.

"What the fuck!?!?" Hidan growled and landed on the bottom of the pile next to Kisame and Tobi, soon followed by Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Sasori. Pein and Zetsu fell out on top. I looked at them and my eyes got huge.

"What, un? You act like you've never seen a rouge ninja before." Deidara spoke up and began to push his way out of the pile. Pein shoved him back down.

"Excuse us, miss. We had to intrude upon the property to find our next target, a young woman by the name of…. Hey, does anyone know how to pronounce it?"

"Ah, it's some really weird name…" Kakuzu glanced up at me then gasped as Hidan elbowed him in the groin.

"Fuck, Kakuzu! I still say she's a long-lost jashinist. Word is she likes painful encounters." I starred at them and then gained some composure.

"Uh, if you show me the name, I bet you I could tell you how to pronounce it, or even who they are." They all eyed me suspiciously.

"Why should we? You have no reason for helping us." Itachi stood and looked me over.

"True, but then again, I really have no reason for helping anyone, do I?" A piece of paper was handed to me and I looked it over. It was sort of backwards, but in the end, I felt my face pale

D.O.B: 10/20/91

Age:17

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Hair color: Brown; may turn rusty in the sun; sometimes dyes hair for same effect.

Eyes: Normally Hazel, but can change depending on moods and exposure to elements.

Chakra Type: can use all, main is newly discovered/unknown

Occupation: Student/Author/Artist/Hacker

Favorite Color(s): Black, red, green, brown, gold, silver.

Name: Amethyst ???

I looked over the thing and sure enough, it was me._ .Gawd… They're after me?!?!?!_

"Uh… this person… I know her… and I care a lot about her…. What is it you want with her?" Pein decided that the question was alright.

"Well, I will have to kill you….. She is needed because first, she's intelligent and powerful, second, she's very beautiful…. Now I have to kill you."

"Actually, you don't…." I handed the paper back. "I'm Amethyst." All eyes were upon me as I spoke. I felt them all begin to rove my body and hover on a certain over-bearing part of my body.

"Wow. The rumors really were true…." Kisame came up to me and attempted to grab my breasts. In one fluid motion, I sent him flying into the wall.

"I don't care who you think you are, do NOT attempt to put your hands on me!!!" I growl escaped my throat and all began to back away.

"Kisame…. All of you…. Be sure to give her a wide margin of space for the first bit."

"First bit? What do you mean?"

"Well, we have come to kidnap you. Amethyst… come with us." Pein reached for my hand, but stopped when I backed away.

"Where are my grandparents?"

"Dead. Zetsu ate them." I looked at the plant shinobi and he seemed ashamed. Glancing around, I knew that fighting was futile.

"So, why now? I wish I had been given some more notice." A smirk crossed the pierced man's face.

"You are cheeky, aren't you? Well, we need you now, because this is one of the few times that we can all come together to a place like this. You see, upon hearing that you were strong, and had vast intelligence, we decided that it might be better to come in a group, in case you decided to fight." I nodded at this. Then his face became thoughtful. "Pack what you need, but not too much. We do have TV's and computers, and electricity, so bring whatever you feel is necessary." He backed away and I began to think. I would need certain clothes, and my psp had to come.

"What kind of an internet connection do you have?"

"I knew you'd ask. Kakuzu was too cheap for anything above dial-up." I glared at him. "If this is going to be a problem with your work, take it up with him."

"Just what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Hack. It is one of your professions." I nodded and turned to the treasurer of the Akatsuki.

"I will need at least breadband to hack into sites and other computers correctly. Wi-Fi would be a bonus, but you're probably too damn greedy anyways." Hidan laughed and Kakuzu's face got red.

"How the hell did you know it was me?"

"Well, for one, how did you get here? This will help me answer your question."

"A portal between the worlds." _What… those things are actually real?!?_

"Well, in this world, we watch your world for entertainment. Stuff about you guys is all over the internet here." A look of amusement and curiosity crossed the faces of the Akatsuki.

"Well pack up quickly. I've no doubt that someone will notice you and your grandparents being gone." I nodded and rushed out to grab the small duffel bag in the hall way. I packed my psp and all the trappings in the bottom, then all of my hoodies, including my brown one. A few t-shirts, my jeans, and some underwear went next. I grabbed one of my pc game sets from downstairs and shoved that in as well. There was enough room for my ps2 and all of the games and hookups. I then grabbed my coat, but Itachi shook his head.

"You won't need that."

"Well, where is the portal?"

"Not far. It's just upstairs." I looked shocked, but put my coat back down onto the ground.

"Well, just to let you all know, I can't fight worth anything. All I am really good at is Hacking, drawing, and writing." Pein nodded.

"But still useful, none the less. Let's go." I followed him and Zetsu, with all of the other Akatsuki following behind me. Up the stairs we went, until a glowing blue circle showed itself on the far wall. Stepping in after watching Pein and Zetsu go, I embraced a new life, one with no looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon passing through the portal, I felt an odd tingling sensation run from my head to my toes and back again. On the other side, I was greeted by the landscape around the Akatsuki Rain village Base. The others quickly ushered me into the base, and then relaxed.

"Uh… what's the matter?" I turned to Pein.

"Well, we wanted to make sure that no one knew of your arrival, or the location of the port gate. So we had to move quickly."

"Oh, I see. So, what now?" Hidan stepped towards me. I looked at him cautiously, making sure to stay far from any sharp objects that might be used to draw my blood.

"One of us shows you to your room. I personally am volunteering for this."

"Oh no you don't, un. Amethyst is an artist, so an artist will show her the way to her room, un." Deidara and Hidan began to fight like mad and I giggled lightly at this. Hidan's face got red at the sound, and Deidara took the opportunity to kick him in the groin.

"AH FUCK YOU DUMB FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!!!! DEIDARA I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!!" Throwing his scythe at the bomber/artist, Hidan proceeded to chase the poor dumb blonde through the base. During all of this, Sasori showed me to my room, while Pein oversaw us, just to be sure. A thought suddenly crossed my mind and I turned to the pierced man.

"Ah… Leader-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering….. all of the guys are here… so where's Konan?" His eyes darted around a bit, then he answered.

"She was disobedient, so I had to kill her."

"Ah, I see. Okay then." I turned and began to put away my clothes. A computer was hooked up in my room, and I made sure that all of the connections worked. In side of my closet, I found that there was more than enough room for my clothes, and I also had a t.v. in it. I hooked up my PS2 and placed it next to the big screen, along with all of my games. I plugged in my PSP to charge and put my games for that in a nearby drawer.

Once this was done, Zetsu appeared with some sheets for my bed, a blanket, and two pillows. I took them gratefully and nodded to him. Returning my nod, he disappeared into the floor. I made my bed and then turned to find Tobi standing in my doorway. Only, he wasn't at all like Tobi.

"Hello, Amethyst." He said in a deep voice. "I see you've gotten your room put together… why don't you come with me to see the others?" Slowly nodding, I felt my self walk towards him, even though I really didn't want to. One name ran throught my mind and I knew instantly who he was. Madara Uchiha.

Pein and the others came into view, and suddenly Madara changed into Tobi.

"Tobi went and got pretty girl just like Leader asked! Tobi is a good boy!" I starred at him in wonder. How could someone so evil have such an innocent alias? I had no time to ponder it though.

"Amethyst, saying your name is just too hard for some of us, and besides, other ninja will know that you are not from this world. You need a new name if we are going to pull this off." He looked at me closely. "Choose a new name for yourself." I thought hard, going through all of the Japanese words that I had filed away in my brain.

"Keilala." I said suddenly. They all nodded.

"Hey, at least I can fucking pronounce it without feeling stupid." Hidan nodded and grinned at me. A fist from Kakuzu sent him flying into the wall.

"Enough, all of you!!!" Pein stood and glared at everyone. "Never mind that some of you like her, do NOT fight over her!!!" Kakuzu blushed.

"I didn't punch Hidan because of her! I punched him because he was a dumbass!!!" The look on his face however, gave it all away. I sighed and turned to Kisame who was sitting beside me.

"What's with them?"

"You." A snicker ran through the group. Everyone was laughing at Hidan and Kakuzu, except for Deidara.

"Hey, un! She's cute! How can you guys laugh at that, un?" He then realized what he'd just said and got real red in the face. Deidara became so red, in fact, that even his ears turned tomato red. I giggled at him and the blush ran down his neck.

"Uh, Deidara, you can breathe now." Sasori starred at the red bomber. "Honestly! All this over some girl!" Suddenly, his partner turned on him.

"She's not just some girl, Sasori-danna, un!" His fist flew into the puppet's face, and then he froze. "Uh… oops. Eheh, sorry Sasori-danna, un…." He then turned and ran as the fallen puppeteer rose and dove for his throat. All chaos seemed to break out and a vein in Pein's head popped out.

"Oh my gawd… they're gonna drive me fucking insane!!!" I looked at him and shrugged.

"Aren't we all a little off our rockers? I mean, honestly no one in their right mind from my world would have come with you guys. I just had to be the one nuts enough to do it." A smirk crossed his face, and I could tell he had a nasty thought go through his head. Just one look, and I knew. They hadn't brought me here just to hack into websites and other people's computers. They were going to use me as a whore. "Oh hell no."

"Oh hell yes. And by the expression on your face and in your words, I can tell you've caught on."

"Why the hell do you need me when you had Konan?!?!"

"She never gave us any! And neither did any other woman!!! Getting you here was hard enough, opening the port gate, getting all of that info on you…. And now, you belong to the Akatsuki." He had an air of arrogance about him now, and I really wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. "And guess what? Tonight, the first guy who is going to sleep with you is… me." I looked at him and felt as if I was going to puke.

"You're not fucking serious."

"Hey, what can I say? I am an evil master mind, and the leader of a group of S-Ranked criminals. So I get first dibs. Tell me… are you a virgin, Amethyst?"

"None of your business, you fucking perv!!!" I snarled and rose to go to my room. However, Pein had no intention of letting me go alone. He followed me, and grabbed my ass once I'd reached my door.

"Really, it is my business." Pinning me to the door, He used his other hand to rip open the top half of my shirt, exposing the tops of my breasts.

"Let go of me!" I struggled against him, but, as I could have told without the info I had on him already, he was too strong.

"Just accept your fate and take it like a whore." That was IT! I had HAD it with is shitty I'm-too-cocky-for-my-own-good-attitude. Something inside of me snapped and his expression went from lust to confusion to horror. "A-Amethyst…. Wha—" I looked down at him and realized that I had grown. Not only that, Put I had claws and armor-like scales all over me. Two wings jutted out from my back, and I felt horns on my head as the wall blocked their movement.

Pein looked at me and backed away, then came upon some realization.

"So it is true. We were always told that your world held entities of great power, to keep them beyond our grasp. But thankfully, we have one now. Not only will you make a good whore, but you'll make an excellent weapon." My tail in this form whipped out and went to hit him across the face, but he moved too fast. Itachi came around the corner and stood there, shocked.

"L-Leader-sama… her power…"

"I know Itachi. This whore's gonna be a great tool of destruction. I think I know how to reverse this though…" He grinned as Itachi backed away and then forced me through the door. It did not break, but burst open with the might of the blow. Closing it, Pein took out a purple crystal, an Amethyst, from his cloak. Pointing it at me, his grin got even wider as my body returned to normal._ I am SO screwed…_

**OMG!!! Cliffy!!! Is Pein(is) going to be succesful in raping Keilala/Amethyst?!?! See for yourself in chapter 3: Never too late!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucky thing… The entities always have some kind of stone as their weakness… Yours was just too obvious. I mean, come on! Were your parents really that dumb? Naming you after the very stone that is your one weakpoint? It is surprising though, since you took that new name, you can now unleash the power you have within…" He advanced on me, Removing his cloak and throwing it to a wall. He had on a black tank-top with a fishnet undershirt. His pants, leggings and sandals were all the same as the other members, and unfortunately, very easy to remove.

Once he was completely butt naked, Pein tore off my own clothing, and began the torture.

**LEMON / RAPE**

Pulling me to him, Pein pressed his lips against mine and forced me to let him into my mouth. As he did this, my legs were torn open, and he shoved his hard, quivering length into me. I screamed as his lips went to my neck. The pain from him tearing me open inside was just too much.

Pein sucked on my nipples as he pounded me harder. Desperately, I tried to escape, looking for anything I could to get him out of me and off of me.

"P-pein… St-stop it… please…." My cries for him to stop however, only drove him to rape me harder, and in the process, tearing me even more. He shot his seed deep into my womb and then pulled out after an hour of rape.

**LEMON / RAPE END**

I lay there, bloody and sweating from the way he had used me. Getting up, Pein put back on his cloak and other articles of clothing and left me. Trying to move, seering heat and stabbing agony rushed through my body, but only a wimper escaped my lips. I stood momentarily, and then collapsed, unable to perform the normaly painless task. I blacked out from sheer exhaustion.

When I awoke, I found that I had been dressed and placed back into the bed. I panicked and shot up, oblivious to the riveting agony rushing from my abdomen. There was no one in the room, but yet I still felt very afraid and untrusting. _Now I know how some of those other girls… In those books I used to read… I know how they felt…_ I lay back down and tried to sleep, but I felt violated and misused. I had been ill-treated and in the worst possible way.

Sasori came in just as I was falling to sleep and I shot awake immediately.

"Keilala-san, It's alright… I won't hurt you… I'm just in here to see if you are alright…" He approached slowly. "At least you're awake… and alive… Keilala… I… I hope that you can find it in you to at least trust me and Deidara… Neither of us will harm you…" He knelt down by the bed and tenderly laid his hand on my abdomen. I flinched and he removed it quickly. Gritting his teeth, he stood and looked as if he might actually cry.

"Keilala-san, I'm sorry…." He turned to go, but I called to him quickly.

"Sasori-san… th-thank you…. For being so kind to me." He turned and smiled at me, a rare, once-in-a-lifetime-smile that I would never forget. Then he turned around and left me again. With this done, I soon fell into a much needed slumber.

The next day, I awoke at 10:00 in the morning, and too my great dismay, Sasori and Deidara were out on a mission. I was stuck with no one to trust in the hideout, and almost practically, the world. All day, Pein eyed me closely, and I tried over and over to get out of his line of sight.

On the last such occasion, He cornered me by my bedroom door, again. Pressing me up against it and kissed me all over.

"Well, whore… ready for more…?" He pressed his length against my still sore entrance and I squeaked in pain. A grin came across his face. "I think so…" Suddenly, Sasori and Deidara appeared, finally back from their mission, and I rushed to them. Sasori put himself directly between Pein and me. I was so grateful and happy to see them that I would have died happy right there.

"Sasori… move."

"I won't let you hurt her again." Deidara looked at Sasori and smiled. But the puppeteers voice drew him out of his thoughts. "Deidara, get Keilala-san out of here, and stay with her, alright?"

"H-hai, Danna!" I went with him into the main room where we sat watching t.v. with Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu. For the whole show, no one said a word. Deidara was the one to break the silence at the very end. "I'm glad that Sasori-danna actually cares about you, Keilala-san…" He smiled at me. "You really have changed him, heck, all of us a bit."

"Except for Pein." Itachi finished. "He's always been this way. Hell, Konan became disobedient only after he refused to let her out of the bed. He wanted sex constantly." I shivered and hoped that her spirit would find peace. I had heard of the malicious spirits of abused women and children running rampant on nights with a full moon, killing those who had used them and broken their will to live.

"Keilala… what the fuck is eatin' you now?"

"Thankfully NOT Pein." The Jashinist nearly died laughing at my comment, but I was serious. "If you don't stop laughing… I will make sure that you can NEVER have any children, even IF Jashin would allow you to." He shut up instantly and gulped.

"Well… that's a first." Kakuzu entered and sat beside me. "Don't worry. The only member here that would rape you is Pein, and he's always been an ass." He smiled at me, and I felt a small glimmer of hope. Maybe if I could get to trust most of them, I wouldn't have to worry about it ever happening again. Sasori entered the room, one of his arms torn off.

"Keilala-san… Sorry…." He collapsed in the middle of the floor and coughed up blood.

"Sasori! What…?" Pein's laughter pulled my eyes up to his and I froze.

"Well, whore. Better come and make me happy, or the puppet dies." I wanted so badly to kill him, but, he had my only weakness. Kakuzu's face came close to my ear and he whispered to me.

"Keilala, I took the Amethyst he had, so don't worry. We're all sick of him scaring all of the girls away, and we just want one around that's not afraid of us." I nodded to him, then struggled as the pierced bastard grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my room.

**Hey, Ohyho peeps! Thank you for the reviews!!! I love my fanmail, don't you! By Popular Demand, Chapter 3: Never too Late. What's gonna happen in the next one? Give me 2 more reviews and I'll see what I can do! Luv ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo, loyal fans and otaku's alike!!! Thank you for all of the reviews, and I am going to add a new female character in the next chappie. I love all of you, and I hope you enjoy the ass-kicking that Pein gets from Keilala(Me)…. Enjoy! Iku Ze!!**

Pein threw me against the wall of my room and pulled me up to his face.

"Be good now, or I will kill you." He smirked at me. My rage boiled hot in my veins and I spat at him.

"GO TO FUCKING HELL, BASTARD!!!!" I then kicked him in the groin and shoved him back. Searching through his pockets, a realization dawned upon him.

"Oh fuck no…." He looked up at me in fear, my beauty transformed in to a terror beyond description from my transformation. A growl escaped my throat and I threw him through the door. "Aggh!!! S-someone…. STOP HER!!!!" Tobi rushed in and stood between us.

"Tobi is a good boy, so Keilala can't hurt Tobi." He said in his annoying childish voice.

"Shove it, Madara." I roared and tossed him aside with a flick of my tail. He looked up at me, dumbfounded.

"H-how…?" The immortal Uchiha stood and prepared to fight.

"I told you that in my world we watched you all for sport, so, I know a lot." A trail of fire shot from my mouth and singed his mask, hair, and clothing. "Now, be a good senior citizen and stay the fuck away from me. This bastard deserves to DIE for what he did to me… and hell, he had no right to kill Konan just because she refused him…" I caught Pein's cloak as he made to scramble away.

"K-keilala…. P-p-please… l-let me live….I-I'll…" Before he could finish, I punched him hard across the face, knocking half his teeth from his mouth, and ripping three of the piercings in his nose out.

"Pein, you coward!!! Letting yourself being betten by a regular girl! Why, I really should let her kill you, you…" I glared back at Madara as he spoke.

"Shut the fuck up, or you're next." I barred my large fangs at him a roared, shaking the whole hideout. Then I went back to beating Pein senseless.

"Go Kielala, un! Kick his sorry ass, un!!!" Deidara stood a ways behind Madara, grinning like a madman. Kakuzu appeared next to him and grumbled about medical costs for the wounds.

"Don't bother to worry about healing Pein after I'm done with him, Kakuzu-san… He'll be dead and in a million tiny pieces by then." His eyes widened and Hidan ran into the room, eager to see the carnage.

"Fuck yeah! You know, She'd make one hell of a Jashinist Preistess, Kakuzu. KILL THAT BASTARD!!!!" He began laughing maniacally and I proceeded to rip out every piercing in his face, one by one.

"AAAAUUGGHHH!!! S-STOP!!! STOP!!! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!! NOOOOO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pein's wails of agony only drove me to further torment, and I broke every bone in his abdomen, starting with his spine and ending with his shoulders. But I kept him alive during the whole time. The other members had arrived, each cheering me on and commenting on my methods in their own manner.

"Keilala… How long do you plan on keeping him alive through all of this?" Sasori arrived, having replaced his missing arm successfully.

"Once every bone is broken, and all his blood is spilled on the ground, he'll be dead. Then I'll tear him to pieces!" Zetsu spoke up.

"Keilala… **When you're done…** Can we…** Eat him?**" I nodded to the two-toned bipolar plant ninja.

"Sure thing." He grinned at me and seemed rather pleased.

"I like you more and more every fucking minute, Keilala!!!" Hidan grinned at me and seemed unphased by the scene that was making most of the other members sick to their stomaches.

"Why, thank you, Hidan. I just hope it's the good kind of like."

"Well, I won't treat you like that rapist you're killing there…. More like a really close friend…." Kakuzu snorted at him.

"Hopefully you will treat her better than you treated me."

"Fuck you, moron." While the two of them got in an argument over friendships, I broke both of Pein's arm, both his legs, and shattered his skull into ten pieces. His body went limp in my arms, and I became alarmed as five more chakra readings, each identical to Pein's appeared and came towards us. Five more Pein's appeared, but did nothing. They collapsed instantly, dead.

"It appears that this was his main body… so killing this one destroyed the others. He really killed himself though, using the last of his chakra to summon his remaining bodies here. Foolish, really." Sasori stood beside me and placed a hand on my scaled shoulder "Easy now, Keilala. It's over. Let's all go back to just living now." I nodded and became normal again, when Madara walked up, disguised as Tobi again.

"Can Tobi talk to Keilala-chan? It's important!" I glared at him, and waved Sasori off.

"I'll catch up to you all in a minute…" He nodded and walked off, while Madara took the hint and spoke for himself.

"Listen, Keilala… No one can know that I am the real leader of the Akatsuki…. I need a new figure head…"

"Dosen't Itachi know? And Zetsu?"

"Yes, and I have spoke to both of them. You're powerful, powerful enough to kill Pein, once the Amethyst was taken away. That is why I want you to be the new leader of the Akatsuki."

"WHAT?!?!!"

"Keep your voice down, or I'll kill you."

"Oh, go ahead and try it, gramps."

"I've got 100 years of seniority on you, bitch. So shut up and respect your elder." I glared at him and began to transform again. "Okay, okay! Calm down! Jeez, are you always this volatile?"

"Only when I've been raped, killed my attacker, and am getting a croc o' bullshit from some 100 year old guy who can't shut up and value the life he has." Madara backed away.

"Neither Zetsu or Itachi will mind, and you seem to have earned the respect of the others. So will you take the position?"

"If I do, It'll be on MY terms… NOT yours."

"Fine. Fine. We'll have to tell everyone else then." He summoned Itachi and Zetsu. "Keilala has accepted. Now tell everyone else."

"Yes, Madara-sama." They both disappeared, and soon noises of agreement and relief came floating down the hall. Madara put his mask back on, and assumed the persona of Tobi. We walked into the living room, where Deidara glomped me and everyone else seemed happy.

"Praise JASHIN!!! For fucking once, we don't have to listen to a hyper-sexual control freak!!!" Hidan hugged me. "Gawd, I'm so fucking happy!!!" Kakuzu rubbed his temples.

"Please tell me you won't spend money like Pein did. It drove me insane."

"No Kakuzu, I really don't think I will, unless we need to." He nodded and seemed pleased.

"Keilala-chan's gonna be a better leader than Pein, un!" Deidara tightened his grip on my abdomen, and I had to pry him off of me to get some air.

"Okay, you two, let me breathe." Hidan and Deidara let me go, apologizing. "It's okay. I don't really mind, just don't crush me too much." Sasori came up to me and smiled.

"Everything worked out nicely, huh, Keilala?" I nodded and returned his smile.

"Yep." 'Tobi' Rushed up and grabbed me in a near death-grip hug.

"Tobi is sooo happy!!!!"

"Yes, thank you, Tobi, now let go." He obliged, not wanting to invoke my rage again. That could prove fatal, even to the immortal Uchiha.

"Keilala-_sama_" Itachi emphasized. "Do you have any idea on what the Akatsuki plan to do?" Everyone looked at me then.

"Yes." I nodded. "You're all trying to get the Jinchuriki. You and Kisame, for example, are after Kyubii, a.k.a. Naruto Uzimaki." Everyone looked at me, dumbfounded. "You all remember what I told you, back in my world. We all watched you for sport, sort of." I tried to make it sound as inoffensive as I could. It worked.

"Oh, that explains it." Zetsu spoke. "**Yeah, but what we do isn't just sport.**"

"I know. But that's the way everyone in my world sees it. Except me."

"Well, Keilala, I think it's time for you to get your ring. I just hope Zetsu didn't eat that too." Kakuzu walked up to the plant man, a condescending look upon his face.

"No.** I didn't eat the fucking ring, Kakuzu.**" He handed the item in question to the treasurer, who handed it to me. The insignia for the word 'Center' was inscribed upon it.

"Thank you." I placed it on my right pinky, and turned to 'Tobi'.

"Yes, Keilala-sama? What can Tobi do?" I gave him an annoyed look.

"First off, don't bug the others on purpose, or prank them, because I've seen the outcome and I don't want any problems in the group. Got it?" He nodded cheerily, but I could tell that he was fuming inside. _Suck it up Madara…Or else you'll be joining Pein._ "Good." Then the exhaustion hit me. Aftershock from my sudden usage of large amounts of my hidden power crashed over me like a ton of bricks. But I didn't show it.

"I'll need to see the files and such that Pein was focusing on recently, so that I can get an idea of what he was planning on doing for his next move." All nodded and Sasori volunteered to get them. "Fine, bring them to my room when you find them." I then retired for the afternoon, eager to rest and regain my strength.

**OMG…. I'm the new Akatsuki Leader!!!! And guess what? One of my friends has somehow come into the Naruto world as well! But how? Find out in the next chappie: New Beginnings: A friend in need!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo!!! Yes, I know there was a lot of ooc-ishness from all the Akatsuki last chappie. But it had to be done!!!! **

**Overview of the story so far: The Akatsuki Kidnapped me, brought me to there world, and Pein(is) raped me. The other guys held no such desires, and were friendly. I killed Pein in a fit of rage and became the new Akatsuki Leader.**

***Phew* What a lot of writing… lolz, hope you are not disappointed by this one!!!XD**

I lay down on my bed and relaxed. Then a strange thought entered my head. _How long have I been here? What, all of three, maybe four days? And already, I've killed Pein and taken his position…_ A knock on my door awoke me from my thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"Its me.**Zetsu.**"

"Just a sec." I rose from my bed and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Well, uh, I really hate to bother you…**Orochimaru apparently found the port gate, and has brought someone else in from your original world.** I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. **No I'm not.**" I shook my head.

"No problem, it's alright. Thanks for telling me… by the way, how long have I been here? I was just thinking about it, and…"

"Five days."

"Oh, thanks. Alright, has Sasori found those files?"

"Just did." The puppeteer appeared and handed me a stack of files about three inches high.

"Ugh… this reminds me of when my English 10 teacher gave us homework over break… Thank you, Sasori."

"What are you going to do about Orochimaru's new recruit from your world?"

"Well, first I'm gonna see who it is, if I know them, what I do know of them, and then I'll see what should bee done." He nodded.

"We already have some information. The person is a girl, probably no older than thirteen, and looks a lot like the snake sannin himself." I began to go over it in my head, and then I froze. Sasori looked at me worriedly.

"Oh shit…" I rushed to grab my cloak, which had been lain in my room a short while ago. "no. no. no. Please, no." Sasori followed me, anxious to see just what was up.

"Keilala-sama, what's wrong?"

"I think I know who the girl is, but I can't be sure…"

"Who?"

"One of my friends, she is like a sister to me. If he has her, I'm gonna kill him."

"Keilala, what is her name?"

"If it is her, her name is Mandy, although she liked to be called Manda." He frowned.

"Orochimaru's Summon?"

"Yeah, she's a real big fan of his, but I doubt that she'll work with him. She often liked to talk about what she'd do to him if she met him. Like kill him and prove that she was tougher than his curse mark." He seemed a bit confused. "Look, she's a little crazy, I'll say that much." Nodding, he followed me out to the living room.

"Keilala… it looks like Orochimaru and his new recruit are on the move now, so, we have to decide what to do."

"I need to see who she is first." Kakuzu handed me a picture and I paled as I looked it over. "Mandy. It's her alright." My fist balled up in fury. "I'm gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch." I handed the picture back and began to think of the best way to get Mandy away from him.

"Keilala, they're headed for Orochimaru's base in Kohona." I nodded a thanks to Hidan for the information. One thing I was good at was pinpointing the best spot to ambush an enemy, even if I had no idea what the terrain was like.

"We're going to have to stop them before they get close to Kohona, so we attract as little attention as possible…" I quickly assessed what I knew of the Akatsuki members and our target. "Kisame, you will have to stop them cold turkey, I really don't care how you do it. Deidara, distract them, possibly injure or kill a few, just don't hurt Mandy. If we need, Itachi, Sasori, or Hidan may enter in to help, but only if they are needed and where they are needed. I will get Mandy."

"Keilala, you really shouldn't come."

"Mandy won't come with us if one of you get her…."

"Well, we can't afford to lose you." I sighed and pondered the slight hitch.

"Fine, Kakuzu, you get Mandy, and bring her straight here, to me. Got it?" He nodded. "Alright then, you know what to do." They all left, except for Tobi.

"Well, Keilala… I see you've taken quite nicely to your new position." Madara removed his mask and smirked at me.

"One thing I was known for back in my world was my ability to plan an effective attack or ambush."

"Oh really? And how did you acquire this trait?"

"My father never really cared for me, so I had to learn to fight my own battles, and to protect myself and my friends at any and all costs. Ambushing was a main defense strategy in the many lock-ups that I found myself in." His eyebrow raised.

"Lock-ups? You weren't kosher with the law back in your own world?"

"Not really. But, after my grandparents took me in, I was given the biggest chance in my life. They cared, and helped me clean up my act, got me family counceling…" I trailed off. Madara sensed my rage and sadness, and stepped closer.

"Keilala?"

"There was another reason I killed Pein… He was the one that ordered the others to kill my grandparents, the only two people who really cared about me in my family. I could never forgive him for that." Madara's arm came around me, and I instinctively tensed and pulled away.

"Keilala… I won't hurt you. Why are you so…"

"So afraid of close contact? You know why." The acid tone of my voice shocked him, and he came closer yet again.

"I'm not like him. You can trust me." I nearly laughed in his face, I would have, too. But his lips pressed gently into mine, reinforcing his words. Soon, my arms were around his neck, and I was kissing back. How long we kissed, I had no idea. Madara pulled away and broke the kiss when he heard Kakuzu come through the door with a screaming and kicking Mandy.

"PUT ME DOWN, RAPIST!!!! HELP!HELP!!!" Mandy's foot found purchase in Kakuzu's face, then his chest.

"Stop kicking me!!!" He struggled to remain upright as one kick found a very tender spot. I looked over to Madara to find he had replaced his mask, and was being his childish, innocent alias, Tobi.

"Alright, Kakuzu. Put her down, _gently_, over here." He walked into the living room and roughly dropped her onto the couch, although being careful not to be too rough.

"Phew…. Son of a…." He cursed quietly to himself and nursed his bruises and bumps. "The others should be coming any minute… I will be in my room if Hidan asks." I smiled at him.

"Alright, go on." He nodded and left, while I turned to Mandy. The darkness of the room shrouded us both, but I could clearly make out her face and small form, and the shape of her glasses through the gloom.

"Who ARE YOU?!?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?!"

"Calm down, and please don't scream Mandy, it hurts my ears." She looked at me and squinted.

"You sound familiar…."

"That is because I am." The door opened and all of the others came in, Hidan at the head of the pack.

"Where the fuck is Kakuzu, Keilala-sama? I'm gonna…"

"He is in his room, Hidan. And please leave him alive, we still need him." Nodding at me begrudgingly, the Jashinist stormed off to find his partner. Mandy's face went from confusion to shock to realization.

"K-Keilala…? *gasp* AMETHYST!!!!" She bouned up happily and glomped me. I was all too happy to return the gesture, and hugged her back.

"Yes, Mandy. It really is me." She hugged me tighter, then stepped back.

"Kakuzu said that you were gonna kill me if I was with Orochimaru willingly, but I wasn't, so please don't let them hurt me!!!" I shook my head.

"No one is going to hurt you, so tell me. How did you come to be with that snake?" She gulped and shivered.

"It's a long story…"

**DUNDUNDUN!!!! How was that? Mandy's story will be in the next chappie: New Beginnings: Tales of Friends once Lost. Lol, I know that having New Begginings at the start of a chappie name is annoying, but it will only be for 2 more! I PROMISE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo!!! Wow… 20 reviews…. IM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, Mandy's story of how she came to be in the Naruto world is in this chappie, and there is a TON of Orochimaru bashing, Kabuto bashing, and Sasuke bashing, so suck it up, fans of those gay weirdos!!! Notice to anyone who decides to flame, like that bitch who reviewed my second MadaraxOc fanfic, Never Rizen Demon: Go choke on a dick and kiss my sweet lil sexy ass!!! XD sory to you people reading this who give wonderful reviews, but I don't want any flames. Period. End of story. **

**By the way, what is the Mary Sue Disease that inflicts all ocs? I would like a clear definition, so I can avoid it.**

**Shout outs to EVERYONE who has reviewed this thing… gawd, I think it like, almost 16 people!!! I DON'T HAVE THAT MANY FRIENDS IN MY SCHOOL, AND I'M ONLY WRITING THIS BECAUSE I HAVE NO LIFE!!!! Lol, actually, a friend that I DO have challenged me to write this, but my grandma stole the original, yelled at me for half a freaking year, and then burned it two days ago. Tell me that isn't messed up and I'll sick Hidan-koi on you.**

**I claim total ownage to the Akatsuki Z and all of my friends who are in it (Save Mistress Akasha) and I do NOT own the actuall Akatsuki in the way I really need, but they are all my whores… XD**

**Wow, that was longish….**

"It's a long story…" Mandy started, her eyes falling to the floor. "They came in, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. At first I thought that they were cosplayers…"

"What the fuck?!?! Who in the world would dress like a gay weirdo? Mandy, you're too excited about that Anime Con in Toledo that we can't go to now… because…. You get it." She nodded and snickered at my interjection.

"Yeah, well, the twitch comes with the job. But… they killed everyone in the house except me… they said that I contained vital information on the Akatsuki's new recruit…"

_Mandy's Flashback…_

"_Mandy!!! RUN!!!" Crystal shouted from the kitchen._

"_Why? Chris, what's—" I was cut off by the sound of metal slicing through flesh, and Crystal's scream of pain. "CHRIS!!!" I ran out, only to find two guys, one dressed like Sasuke and the other like Kabuto from Naruto._

"_Are you Mandy Adkins?"_

"_What do you want?!? WHO ARE YOU?!?!" Kabuto only laughed coldly and grinned._

"_I think you know." He lunged at me, but I knocked over the nightstand next to the T.V. and stopped him. Then a guy dressed like Orochimaru stepped up, ginning and chuckling darkly._

"_Mandy… you hold vital information on the Akatsuki's new recruit… you know things about her that we need… So you will come with us… or DIE!" He sent out snakes after me. Normally I liked snakes, but these were vicious and not at all like my science teachers pets, Jonny Bob and Jonny Bob II. Darkness overcame me, and I saw nothing until after they had taken me through the port gate._

"Once we were through, Orochimaru had a camp pitched and I was almost raped by Sasuke. Kabuto stopped him, saying that I was still needed, and that he could use me when I had outlived my usefulness to Orochimaru." Mandy looked up again. "There was no way in hell I would have helped those gay bastards. I didn't even know it was you!!!" She hugged me again.

"The question is now: What will _we_ do with her? She looks way too much like Orochimaru, almost the same way that Keilala looks like—" Kakuzu froze instantly. "Wait…I just realized something…"

"What?"

"You look an awful lot like Pein. Minus the peircings and you're a female."

"Hey… I see it too, un." Mandy and I froze. Everybody always commented on how Mandy looked like Orochimaru… and I had even been mistaken for Gaara or even Sasori by some of the most annoying Naruto Otaku's in the world. But never had anyone said that I even resembled Pein in the _slightest_.

"Ohh… I think… Hey, this world, it is in a different universal plane that ours, right?" By ours, I meant Mandy and I, an the guys saw that. Zetsu nodded.

"Wow, Keilala…**We never expected anyone from your world** to know about that." I gave him a weak grin.

"Well, there is only one explanation now… Mandy and I are doppelgangers of Orochimaru and Pein… or they are ours. Either way, it is all the same."

**OMG!!! DOPPELGANGERS!!! Ha! Saw that one coming!!! Lol, of course, I am the writer here. OK, peeps. In order to keep with the original goal of this story, a.k.a. make the oc(me) look like the bigges fucking whore on the face of fandom, I need to write another lemon. NO MORE RAPES!!! I PROMIZE!!! DON HURT ME!!!! **Dodges various missles from random reviewers that I KNOW would throw them** I need a guy to do it with, and I want to make it interesting. **

**So, to my adoring fans… Who should Keilala sleep with for her first time WILLINGLY!!!**

**Sasori**

**Zetsu**

**Madara**

**Kisame**

**Or Hidan?**

**I am not putting all of the Akatsuki into the first pick, only my personal faves. First one to oh…. Say, 6 votes gets it. If we have one with 6 and one with 5, then the one with 6 will need to get another one, since I am putting a 2 vote lead on it. Pick wisely, but remember, I will eventually end up screwing EVERYBODY. One round of sexy leader whore for all!!! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLY SHIT!!! I'm almost to 30 reviews on this thing. And no I am not counting the two that I did on it as responses… lol.**

**This chappie has a theme!!!**

**This is Home by Switchfoot.**

**Again, I do not own the Akatsuki, or Switchfoot. Not that I would want to own the latter, but a lot of their songs would do nicely for Naruto themes. The song actually kind of is the theme for this whole fic…**

"Wow… uh, how about we forget that was ever mentioned." Sasori had a rather disturbed look on his face. I nodded, and Mandy quickly agreed.

"Forget that Pein was ever mentioned after he was killed by a doppelganger."

"Let's forget the whole thing entirely." I gave a sharp glance at Kisame, who sheepishly backed down and nodded. Kakuzu cleared his throat.

"I just had an idea."

_I've got my memories…_

_Always inside of me…_

_But I can't go back…_

"What?" Everyone looked at him.

"We take them both back."

_Back to how it was…_

"Why?" Sasori glared at him.

_I believe now…_

_I've come too far…_

_No I can't go back,_

_Back to how it was…_

"Well, okay, we can't take Keilala back… Mandy neither… unless they want." Everyone looked at him.

"You mention this now?!?!" Sasori stood and fumed. Tobi jumped to his side and protested also.

"Tobi want's Keilala-chan and Mandy-chan to stay too!!!"

"Yeah, un. Keilala can't go back, her family's dead, un. Mandy can't either, un."

_Created for a place I've never known…_

_This is Home._

_Now I'm finally where I belong._

_This is home._

_I've been searching for a place of my own,_

_Now I've found it…_

"No…" I shook my head and frowned. "I… I want to stay."

"Are you sure? You have a chance to go back home and live."

"This is my home now…" A small tear fell from my eye. "Heh… It's been so long since I've really ever called any place my home…"

_This is Home!_

"Grandma's was just an in between thing until I was out on my own… now I am…"

_Relief over misery…_

_I've seen the enemy…_

_And I won't go back…_

_Back to how it was…_

Everyone seemed pleased at the development, especially Tobi. Then we all looked to Mandy.

"I'm stayin' with Keilala!!!" I laughed and marvled that she, surrounded by S-Ranked criminals that we had only dreamed of, was as crazy and innocent as she had always been.

"So it's settled…" Sasori smiled and relaxed. "We still have to find a place here for her though…"

"I already have… Mandy will be my partner." They nodded and brought out Konan's old ring. She accepted it and placed it on her right ring finger. "Now let's get something to eat."

_I've got my heart set on what happens next,_

_I've got my eyes wide it's not over yet,_

_We're a miracle,_

_And we're not alone._

_This is home!_

_Now I'm finaly where I belong!_

_This is Home!_

_I've been searchin for a place of my own,_

_And now I've found it._

_This is HOME!_

_And now,_

_After all my searching_

_After all my questions,_

_I'm gonna call it home,_

_I've got a brand new mind set,_

_I can finally see the sunset,_

_I'm gonna call it Home!_

_HOME!_

_This is home!_

_Now I'm finaly where I belong!_

_This is Home!_

_I've been searchin for a place of my own,_

_And now I've found it._

_This is HOME!_

_I've come too far…_

_And I won't go back…_

_Yeah this is home._

**OMG, Sad song… *cries* I was listening to that as I was writing and decided to put it as the theme… PLEZ VOTE FOR LEMONS!!! EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND WILL REVIEW WILL GET LIKE TWO BILLION VIRTUAL COOKIES AND MUFFINS!!!**

**Lol peeps, it just HAD to have a Mountain Dew before I wrote this chappie… ugh, I have a migrane now… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight Chapters… wow, the most chapters I have ever done for a fanfic… Hears Grow had 4 chappies, so this is mah record.**

**FREE VIRTUAL COOKIE IF YOU JOIN MY CLUB!!! FOLLOW THE LINK IN MY PROFILE!!!!**

**Another new female will be in this chappie, and I am adding a two new males, one possibly in this chappie too. Oh, and Keilala(me) has her first personal **_**physicall**_** crisis.**

We all went into the kitchen and Deidara began to cook the food at a furious pace.

"What do you want to eat, Keilala-sama, un?" I shrugged as the blonde bomber artist looked at me.

"It really dosen't matter to me…" I looked back at him. "It really depends on what we have to eat." He smiled.

"How about a breakfast type meal, un?" Mandy nodded vigorously in unison with Tobi. I nearly died laughing at the two of them.

"Sure, why not?" Soon after, the table was full of pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, cereal, milk, orange juice, coffee, and various fruits. I took two pancakes, each with a small amount of putter and a tiny dab of maple syrup. Next came two sausages and four small strings of bacon. Then a glass of orange juice and two kiwi fruits topped it off.

"Not that hungry, Keilala?" Sasori looked over at my plate, which held the smallest amount of food at the table.

"No, I just don't eat a lot at once. If I do eat a ton, I get sick to my stomach and I'll get fatter that I already am." Everyone looked at me, except for Mandy.

"Keilala-sama's not fat. She shouldn't say that!" Tobi hugged me and I stiffened a bit. But I was slowly getting used to Madara's actions as the innocent, sweet boy. Somehow, I felt like he actually was different. Just as that thought crossed my mind, a small voice in my head piped up. _All men in a position of power are the same. You just can't trust him!_ Shaking it off I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Tobi. But I am really overweight. Hell, I haven't been able to exercise since I came, and I'm already putting on the pounds." Mandy shoved pancakes slathered liberally with butter and syrup into her mouth, and smiled.

"Oh, Keilala, you always say that. Even back in our old world…" Everyone looked at her questioningly. "In our world, you are judged on how you look, mainly on your weight." They still seemed skeptical.

"Well, Keilala's certainly not fat… she's actually quite skinny for a woman in this world." Hidan was unnaturally polite at the table. _So, the Jashinist does have manners…_ I looked at him.

"Well, in ours, the ideal weight standard for a 17-year-old-girl is between 85 and 110 pounds. I am a bit over 165." They all stared and then laughed.

"That is so unrealistic, un! If I had a woman that skinny, I'd tell her to eat or I'd leave her to starve, un!" Deidara was having the most fun with it and my eyebrow twitched. The food was finished quickly, but after my first plate, I felt an unusual sickness in my gut. I did not eat anymore, and tried to make the sickness go away.

"Is Keilala-sama okay?" Tobi asked. I could tell that Madara was genuinely worried, probably because he didn't want to lose his second in command for the second time in two days. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I must have eaten too much…" Then, I suddenly had to puke. "Excuse me!" I rushed quickly to my bathroom and puked into the toilet, narrowly hitting the mark. Tobi rushed in and removed his mask.

"Keilala!" Madara knelt beside me and rubbed my back as I hurled the food. "Are you sure you're all right?" I shook my head.

"Th…this has never happened before…"

"Maybe it was the food…" I shook my head again.

"I've been to nearly five different countries in my world, and I have never gotten sick. Besides… I've eaten food like that before…" I felt my head spin.

"I'll have Deidara get a medic from a nearby village." Itachi appeared in the doorway, looking… concerned? I was appalled. Itachi was never concerned. _Never._

"Keilala-sama?" I stood, although a bit shaky.

"I'm doing better now…" Again, the room spun and I grabbed onto the nearby counter to steady myself. Madara slipped back on his mask and ran out to Deidara.

"Deidara-sempai! Keilala-sama needs a medic, NOW!" Deidara jumped up and grabbed his clay.

"Tell her I'll be back with one soon, un!"

XxXxXxXx

Tsunade strode along the familiar trail. The one that led to her garden of medicinal herbs. She had walked the trail often, and never once had been bothered by anyone. It ran right by a river, then opened into the field that housed the garden, and a pond for watering and cleaning. And nearby was a port gate to… she didn't even know.

The port gate was one of those kind that opened up in one spot, closed, then opened somewhere else. And when it opened, all sorts of crazy things would happen.

Tsunade picked that last of the herbs that she needed and sighed. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Just as she turned to leave, the light darkened. At first she took no notice. The region had a reputation of inclement weather, and the people had adjusted. Then the birds silenced. On high alert, the old medic turned and beheld a sight that would put her face to face with the new Akatsuki Leader herself.

The port gate had opened, a rare occurrence in the Leaf. It was abnormally high in the sky, and she watched, taking note of the omniscient swirling in the center. In an instant, a young girl and a younger boy fell down from the gate and right on top of Tsunade.

"Ow!" The boy cried out and rolled away from the two females as he landed. The girl stayed where she had fallen, rolled into the fetal position. Tsunade looked them both over, then the girl woke up and screamed.

XxXxXxXx

A scream pierced Deidara's ears and he looked towards the owner of the scream. Just his luck, He noticed a port gate closing, and just below it, Tsunade, the medic Hokage of the Leaf and… Deidara's eyes widened. Two people who were dressed in clothes much like Keilala's and Mandy's when they first came. He sent bombs to block all exits for Tsunade.

"What do you want, Akatsuki?" She snarled.

"We need a little help, un. So I have to kidnap you, un." Jumping down, he knocked Tsunade unconscious with a swift punch and a hit to a pressure point. Then he checked the boy and girl. The boy had awoken and was shaking, as was the girl. "Chill, un. I'm not gonna hurt you, un."

"Y-yeah… and I'm a fat black chick stuck in a sknny white chick's body" The girl became hysterical. The boy only starred.

"Do either of you know a girl named Amethyst, un?" Something clicked and they both froze.

"A…Ame…Amethyst…." The girl looked at him curiously, and the boy leapt up.

"YES! YES I DO!!! NOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OR SHE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!!" Deidara only stared at the short, chubby boy with dark brown hair.

"I won't hurt you, and if you know her, then she probably would kick my ass if I did, un." The boy stood there, awe struck. The girl stood.

"Well, I know who you are, since we watch this show…"

"Yeah, she told us all, un."

"My name is Brandi." She then looked to the boy. "Well? How do you know Amethyst?"

"I have a name, and it's Choco. I know Amethyst because I ride her bus!"

"Well, I had P.E. with her."

"Really, un? What is P.E., un?" Deidara looked at them, dumbfounded.

"Oh, it is a class in school where we have to exercise a lot and get physical training." He stood there, until he noted Tsunade stirring from her subconscious state.

"We'd better get going un!" He leapt onto his bird. "Come with me, un! If she knows you, then maybe you can stay with us, un." He helped Brandi and Choco onto the bird, and then used his chakra to initiate take off.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade awoke in darkness, her eyes covered by a cloth. Several chakra flares from nearby alerted her to the presence of the Akatsuki.

"So… Tsunade-sama… you are awake." Itachi's familiar voice resounded in her ears.

"Yes… now what do you want? If this is a randsome…"

"You know… that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Keilala-sama, what do you…"

"Not now, Kakuzu." _Keilala-sama?_ Last time she had checked, the Leader of the Akatsuki was a male named Pein, and was Naruto's cousin(sp!)…. So who was Keilala-sama? And what did this strange woman want? "I need your help, Tsunade-sama." The voice spoke softly again, and sounded soothing, like bells, or sweet music.

"If this will protect the Leaf and it's citizens… what?" The blind fold was removed and before her stood the most beautiful young girl she had seen in her life. "Who…?" The girl only smiled. Tsunade noted the strange way that her eyes changed color every second, sometimes a blue, then a purple or a green. Her hair was like liquid copper, and flowed down past her hips, barely to the middle of her thighs.

"I am Keilala. Please, Tsunade-sama… I have a sickness that I cannot allow to hinder me. If you help me, I will let you go. But you must promise not to tell anyone that you know of the new Akatsuki Leader." Tsunade only stared.

"And what will you do if I don't." The girl's beauty began to shift, her smile turned to a grimace.

"Then I will kill you." The old medic shook with fear.

"The curse mark?!?!?!"

"No. It is not. But I cannot expect you to know such things…" Keilala gave a half smirk. "I am not of this world, I was brought here."

"By the Akatsuki?"

"Yes, but they did not know of my power then. They only saw my beauty. I was able to activate it when I came here, and I killed Pein because he did me wrong. Now, please cooperate or I will kill you and possibly destroy the Leaf."

"How probable?"

"Very." Tsunade sighed.

"One condition."

"You're in no position to bargan, Tsunade."

"Please, hear me out."

"Fine, speak."

"You must promise not to hurt Naruto." Keilala thought, then turned and spoke to another strange girl. The other nodded and left the room, dragging Kakuzu and Itachi with her.

"Fine." The shock of the old medic could not be hidden. "Help me, and I won't hurt Naruto. You will be freed, under the pretense that you do not speak of what you now know freely." Tsunade nodded.

"You seem rather intelligent. What was your world like?"

"Much like this one." Keilala said, returning to normal. "Only we had more technology, and cared more about intellect than physical strength." She used a claw to cut the ropes that tied Tsunade to a chair.

"Interesting. Take off your cloak, so I can begin the examination." Keilala complied, and the medic noted a healthy weight, but the pale skin of her arms troubled the older woman.

"I lived in a cold climate, so my arms did not get much sun." After the outer exam, Tsunade had the teen lay down so that she could use her chakra to explore further. All was fine until she found the nether regions. Then she panicked.

"Keilala… you're not a virgin." She nodded sadly.

"Yeah… Pein…" Tsunade watched as the girl tried to keep her emotions composed, but she was losing.

"He raped you? Well, aren't you worried about…"

"The others? No, they were always friendly, and helped me escape the second time he tried." Tsunade was shocked. How could this girl, who was used to the point of never giving birth, be comfortable around S-Ranked criminals?

"I am just fine here with them, Tsunade…" A knowing smile played on her lips.

"How…?"

"Part of my power allows me to read minds. I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I needed to know if I could trust you." She nodded in response.

"I see. Well, I will have to heal you before the wounds get infected." Keilala nodded, but stiffened involuntary. "Don't worry, I still have to check for other irregularities, so relax."

XxXxXxXx

Mandy stood and waited for the interrogation of the two 'prisoners' to be finished. One she knew for sure was Choco, by the way most of the reactions to questions about Keilala were. Choco aways did pay attention, but yet was an ass about it. The other, though was a mystery. The first one came out and Mandy smiled.

"CHOCO!!!!" She squealed with delight and glomped him.

"M-Mandy?!?! OMG!!! How did you get here?!?!?"

"It's a long story. In short though, I was kidnapped by the butt brothers, nearly raped, and saved by the Akatsuki. Kakuzu had to put up with dragging me back." The treasurer growled at her. "Geez, Kakuzu! I said I was sorry!" He sputtered in rage.

"Sorry dosen't cut it Mandy! You are SO lucky that Keilala is protecting you…" Hidan appeared and grinned down at Choco.

"Ah! Keilala-sama's boyfriend from her world, eh?"

"I'M NOT—Wait, who is Keilala?"

"Amethyst." Mandy said curtly before rushing away from Kakuzu's attempts to get her back for kicking him in the balls.

"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!!! HER EX-BOYFRIEND DUMPED HER BECAUSE HE WAS AN ASS AND GOT A SKINNY BLONDE BITCH!!! I HATE BEING CALLED HER BOYFRIEND!!!"

"Yeah, he's more like an annoying little brother to her." Mandy sped past, Kakuzu hot on her heels.

"Oh, okay!" Hidan ruffled his hair. "Hey, if you're like her brother, then you're okay with me." Then, he snagged Kakuzu in mid run with his scythe. "And Mandy's like her sister, so I kind of keep her out of trouble too." Mandy hugged the white haired man, then rushed as the second person came out.

XxXxXxXx

Brandi was sick of being interrogated by Akatsuki members. _What kind of a fucked up dream is this?!?!? And why are Amethyst's friends from the bus in my dream?!?!_ Finally, 'Kisame' a.k.a. fishstick finished the interrogation, and let her go. Choco stood beside Hidan, and a girl who looked exactly like Orochimaru. _Mandy._ Brandi had heard of the world's-best-female-Orochimaru-cosplayer from Amethyst, and she wanted to pinch herself. She did, and found that she was not dreaming.

"Who are you?" Mandy asked.

"My name is Brandi. I know who you are, Amethyst always talked about you when we spoke about people who could cosplay the best as you-know-who." Mandy had a look of realization on her face and nodded.

"You're the girl who Amethyst had P.E. with, right?"

"Yep."

"You're the crazy one."

"That's me." Both girls burst out laughing. But their laughter was interrupted by the appearance of their mutual friend, and a very shocked and scared friend at that.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure?" Tsunade looked at Keilala. The girl only nodded. "Fine." She followed the Akatsuki Leader out into the main room.

"Deidara." Keilala turned to the bomber. "Please take Tsunade-sama home. She has kept up her end of the bargan, and now I must honor mine." Deidara nodded and escorted Tsunade to the waiting bird.

"Listen… you'd all better take good care of her. She seems to trust you all for some odd reason."

"I know un. We all worked hard so that she wouldn't be afraid un, and we'd never hurt Keilala-sama, un." Tsunade was satisfied with the answer. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to knock you out again, un."

"Fine." Tsunade did not budge when she felt pain and darkness creep over her.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Keilala-sama… what's wrong?" Sasori was beside me in an instant, worried that this had something to do with how Pein had hurt me. And it did.

"Sasori-san… I'm not going to lie, and say I'm fine…" Then I noticed two familiar faces that were out of place. "Choco? Brandi? How…?" I didn't finish, since I really didn't care. I hugged them and cried.

"Amethyst… what's…"

"Don't call me that. It's confusing for everyone, and everyone has to call me Keilala now."

"Keilala, what's wrong?" Choco looked at me, worried.

"I…" The urge to puke rose in my throat again and I rushed to my bathroom again. After finishing, I noticed Madara by my side, rubbing my back again. "What are you…?"

"Don't ask… I don't even know my self… I just… felt I had to." He took me into his arms and held me gently. "Now, what is it? Tell me what is wrong."

"Madara… I'm…. I'm pregnant."

**OMG!!! CLIFFY!!!! *Gasp* Pein's kid! What am I gonna do? Should I have an abortion or give birth? Then if I do, Should I keep the kid, or give it to adoption? So much is happening! Oh, and the appearance of Brandi and Choco is disturbing enough, lol, I had to throw Choco in for good measure. The next chappie may hold the first consentual lemon, and/or the arrival of another male!!! We'll see, won't we? Sorry for the ooc-ishness, but it HAS to be done!!!! Lol, more craziness in the next chappie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, Chapter… OMYGAWD IT'S ALMOST 10 CHAPTERS!!! Gawd I need to write a lemon soon, or I'll lose my gawddamned mind! You know what… I think Keilala should get with Madara… Yeah! … Oh, and the pregnancy turns out to be more (and less) than I bargained for! Luv u all! Iku Ze!**

"You're WHAT?!?!" Madara pulled back a bit. I began to cry from the pain that was building in my chest.

"I… I don't know what to do… Madara, what should I do?" He looked at me and sighed, brushing some hair from my face gently.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"I…I don't know… It wouldn't be fair to me… or to the child…. I just don't know what to do…" I buried my face in my hands. For the first time in my life, I was presented with a situation that I had no control over. Period. It was so overwhelming, and I felt as if I would break under the pressure. Strong, comforting arms wrapped around me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Keilala… don't cry…." I looked up at Madara. His eyes held kindness and gentle patience… something new to me. No one had ever looked at me like this before. Never. Pulling me close, he kissed me passionately, yet gently. I did not push away, as I would have normally done. Something made me stay… Made me kiss him back.

When we broke for air, he nuzzled me gently.

"I guess this means I love you…" I looked at him, puzzled. "Keilala… I… I can't really explain it, but… you make me feel different…" Another kiss ensued, and he picked me up, carrying me bridal style to the bed. Laying me down, Madara covered me and kissed my hair. "Get some sleep, you'll feel better."

"But… The others…" His fingers pressed to my lips silenced me.

"I'll make sure they know." Nodding, I fell off into sleep, Madara's hand gently smoothing down my hair.

XxXxXxXx

Deidara stood beside Brandi and grinned. Just as he was about to make his move, Tobi interrupted.

"Keilala-sama got sick again, but she told Tobi to tell you all something!" Everyone turned to him.

"Where is she now, Tobi?" Sasori approached him, worry eminent in the puppet's voice.

"She had to go sleepy, but Tobi still has to tell you what she said." Everyone waited. "Keilala-sama said she has a baby in her tummy!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"No, un. She can't be pregnant, she hasn't…. wait… oh no, un!" Sasori was already making his way to Keilala's room, but Tobi stopped him.

"Keilala-sama needs to sleep, Sasori-sempai!" Then Brandi and Choco spoke up.

"Uh… where are we going to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm bushed." Choco yawned as if to prove his point.

"Keilala-sama said that you two can stay!" Although, Madara improvised there. She hadn't actually said it, but he knew that she would want it this way. Hidan personally volunteered to show Choco his room, While Mandy led Brandi to hers.

XxXxXxXx

Tsunade awoke to a familiar voice.

"Tsunade-sama!!! Are you alright?!?!"

"Yes Shizune… I'm fine." Sitting up and opening her eyes, she found that she was in her bedroom. "How did I get here?"

"Well, Jaraiya-sama found you in the clearing near your herb garden and brought you back here. He said it looked like you were attacked by one of the Akatsuki."

"Yeah, I was."

"What happened?!?! We were trying to find you for almost four hours!!!"

"Well, the Akatsuki has a new Leader, Pein is dead." Shizune froze. "The new Leader is a female and she just so happens to be a very pregnant Leader."

"Wha-?!?!" Tsunade rose and motioned for her assistant to follow.

"Come on, I have to speak with the ANBU and Jaraiya…. Oh! Naruto and Sakura had better come too!" Shizune rushed to catch up with the older medic. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of golden eyes watched from the shadows…

"Oh no you don't…"

XxXxXxXx

I awoke to find that Madara was gone. Sounds floated into my room from outside, and by the smells I was judging that it was dinner time. Rising, I steadied myself using my night stand, then I went out into the hall. Just as I did, Zetsu arose out of the floor.

"Keilala-sama we have **one very fucked up situation.**" My eyebrow rose.

"How so?"

"Tsunade, **The bitch, didn't **uphold her end of the bargan." I growled.

"Alright, I will send someone out to fix the damage." Entering into the kitchen, I was met my smiles and looks of concern, worry, and friendliness. "Morning, 'gents."

"Still chipper, even though she's in a shit hole situation… nice." Hidan's smile got even wider and I returned it, although pained.

"Yeah, well, my situation just got a whole 'nuther load of shit dumped onto it."

"How?"

"Tsunade." Everyone froze. Looking to me, they awaited the orders for retaliation. "Itachi, Kisame, Capture Naruto. If Tsunade decides to bitch, I'll give her hell."

"We can't lose you, so you're not going!" Sasori stood and protested.

"You're right, I'm not. Since I have become pregnant, and thus incapacitated, I will resolve to stay, but if anyone tries to follow you from the Leaf… Oh, there will be hell to pay…" I sat and looked at the food placed on the table. Steak, asparagus, spinach, a salad, and brussel sprouts adorned it. I smiled at the amount of greens, and took liberal portions of each, while taking a smaller steak.

"Keilala-sama shouldn't eat so much since she just throws it all up!" Tobi mother henned me. _Damn you Madara!_

"Tobi, I like vegetables, so I eat more of them." He still fussed, as did Sasori. But in the end, all of my greens were gone, while most of the steak lay uneaten. Most of the uneaten portion was fat, though.

"Alright, Keilala-sama when do you wish us to leave for the mission?" Itachi looked to me.

"When you feel ready. A rough time frame would be, like, in the next day or so." He nodded.

"Of course." Everyone cleared the table, and Sasori made me sit back down while he and Tobi cleared my portion. For an hour, all was calm. Itachi and Kisame left for their mission. Tobi and Sasori came to sit on either side of me in the living room while we watched t.v. Then, exactly one hour from the meal, I felt pain shoot through my body.

"Keilala!" Sasori grabbed me as I doubled over.

"Shit…. Feels… like a damn… bus went through me…" I passed out.

XxXxXxXx

Madara watched as Sasori tried to revive Keilala, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Suddenly a port gate opened over her belly, and out of it came a young boy, with short blond hair. He was short and chubby like Choco, but much, much younger.

"OMG!!! It's Coltonio!!!" Choco and Mandy ran to the boy.

"Dude… he just… came out of… her feakin belly!!!" Brandi went hysterical and collapsed in a fit of exertion. Coming to Keilala's side, Madara placed his hand upon her belly and searched. _She's not…_

XxXxXxXx

I woke again to find the pain gone. Opening an eye, I saw Madara looking down at me.

"Keilala?" I nodded weakly and tried to get up. "Don't move…. You practically gave birth right there in the living room." I opened my eyes all the way.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!"

"Yes, you are not pregnant any more… Ironically, it was a port gate that produced a young boy." I panicked.

"holyshitholyshitholyshit…" Madara pressed his fingers to my lips to calm me.

"OMG! Keilala, that was crazy!!! Choco bounded in and nearly ran over Madara. He didn't even notice that Tobi's mask was gone, because it was back in a second. "You're Coltonio's MOM!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!?!" Grabbing his shirt collar, I pulled him to my face. "The port gate brought Colton here?!?!?!" Choco nodded, and tried fruitlessly to extirpate himself from my grasp. The door opened again, revealing the boy who was now in a sense my 'son'.

"OMG!!!"

"Hiya, Mom!" Coltonio's face was split in a wide grin.

"…"

"Well, I'm your baby now!!!"

"Omg… Get THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" I rose and ran after the fleeing boy. "I'M GONNA HURT YOU SO BAD!!!"

"AUGH!!! CHILD ABUSE!!!" For almost five hours, I chased him relentlessly. When I finally could not go another step, I glared him down. "Hee hee… Keilala is my mommy."

"GAWD DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD!!!" I finally got the little shit in a head lock. "You are DONE FOR!!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!"

"Yes…. Mother… you're right… in my ear…" Choco appeared and covered his eyes, screaming.

"OMG!!! SHE'S LIKE GOING CRAZY!!!!" Hidan pried me off of my target and hauled me a ways away.

"Calm down, Keilala-sama…" I glared at him and he shut up.

"Hey, mom, can I have a cookie?"

"I'M NOT YOU'RE FUCKING MOTHER!!!!" From nearby, I spotted Tobi, who was being a little out of character, rubbing his temples and shaking his head.

"Not again…"

**Holy fucking shit… I am the mother of one of my best friends!!! Lol, lemon is probably going to be in the next chappie…. Rate/Review, and get a cookie too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess What?... Madara won the lemon contest. So by popular demand… Madara x Keilala!**

**Shout out to Mistress Akasha, just because she's that Shibui (Cool) and joined my club…. The only other person, I might add.**

**Shout out to Lunamirrior, I will let you vote twice, because I'm just that nice. Thanx for the reviews, and you're our grand prize winner of 1 million virtual pastries!!! XD**

**Shout out to Psyco Onna… I think that is how you spell it, idk, I am doing this on my laptop, and it dosen't have internet, so I can't check. Thanx for all the reviews. All 15 or so of them……**

**Shout out's to everyone else, because if I did individuals, I'd have a chapter almost as long as my story Never Rizen Demon.**

**Without further adeu… Iku Ze!**

I paced about the floor of my room… _again_. Ever since… that first night here… I'd paced my room every night after the nightmare passed. It just wouldn't let me sleep. What really bothered me though, were the dreams that came after. I felt trapped.

A knock at my door startled me and I pinched myself to be absolutely sure that this wasn't one of those dreams. My arm stung and I knew that it wasn't. Opening the door, I found Madara standing there, still dressed, and looking worried.

"Keilala… are you alright?" I nodded.

"Yes, Madara-sama… why do you ask?"

"I can hear you walking around, and I decided to check on you…" He stepped in to look about. "Why do you walk every night? Is it a habit you had in your old world?"

"No… It…. It's just…" I shuddered to think of the reason behind my nightly walks. "Every night… I have a nightmare. It's always the same one… _That_." Raising his eye brow, Madara turned to me and stepped closer.

"What Pein did?" I nodded and swallowed hard. I decided not to tell him about the after-dreams, those frightened me even more. He embraced me, something I did not expect from the immortal Uchiha. "Keilala… that will never happen to you again." My eyes widened a bit. Was he saying…? "I won't let it happen…" Pressing his lips into my hair, Madara pulled me closer to him. I felt… different. Something inside of me ached for him, screamed at me to pull him into a kiss.

"M-Madara…." He kissed my lips.

"Yes, Koi?"

"Please… I…." I looked into his eyes, finding concern and love written in them. "I want to forget what Pein did to me…." He got the gist.

"Are you sure you want this?" I nodded.

"Please…" Kissing me again, Madara scooped me up and carried me back to the bed. I could tell that he wanted to screw the prep and just fuck me, but he went slow nonetheless. The kisses became deeper, more passionate. The heat rose about fifty degrees, and Madara stripped off his shirt.

"Don't worry, Keilala… I won't hurt you." He nuzzled me gently. "I promise."

"I know you won't Madara… I trust you." Giving a small laugh, Madara pulled me closer.

"Now do you think I'm just some old guy who gives bullshit to little girls?" I blushed at that and narrowed my eyes at him. "Mmmm…. You know… you're sexy when you're pissed off." Oh that was it. Madara had sooo asked for it. I grabbed his shoulders and pressed my hips against his, using the momentum to flip him to his back on my bed. The tiniest blush came across his features.

"Enough… I don't need your cocky mouth going off while you screw me." That did him in, and he blushed crimson while his erection nearly broke through his pants. I kissed him, and complied easily as he removed my nightshirt.

"Do you always wear pants to bed?" I nodded, and smiled a bit as he found out another thing about my nightly attire. "And no bra either?" A bit of blood trickled down is face.

"Nope. I should think that you'd be ecstatic seeing as you don't have to unhook one." He was going to move to my pants, but decided to work on getting on top again first. Once he was succesfull, he lowered his head to one of my breasts and kissed my nipple. Seeing me arch from that was one thing, but when he took it into his mouth and sucked and nipped at it… I needed him to fuck me senseless… NOW.

"Madara!" I moaned loudly.

"Keilala… I love you…" One of his hands came to rest on my other breast and massaged it gently. I had expected it to hurt by now, but all I felt were waves of pleasure.

"Madara… I… I love you too…." Slowly, he ground his hips into mine, increasing the pleasure tenfold. Then, he carefully slid off my pants.

"Oh, come on! You don't wear a bra, but you wear panties?!?!" I giggled a bit at his exasperated tone, making him blush. "These come off, now." He went to pull them off, but I stopped him. "What? Am I hurting you, koi?"

"No, silly! Not yet!" He blushed sheepishly and tackled me, still careful not to hurt me.

"When?" I thought about that one. When? Smirking evilly, I switched our positions and teased Madara through his pants. If his face were to get any redder, it would turn black.

"Madara, you can fuck me when you're begging for release." I kissed his lips, moaning when his hands trailed over my back.

"Koi… I… I love you, and I don't want you to feel like you have to…"

"I want to, Madara. I… I need to forget…" I looked into his eyes and he kissed me again. "Madara…. I need you…"

"Koi, you already had me when I first saw you. And all of the others practically." He scowled at that thought. I kissed him gently.

"Don't scowl like that, it makes you look really old." I gave him a small smile, and I felt his erection get even bigger.

"Keilala.." He spoke in a husky tone. "I don't think I can hold on… without… cumming in my pants…." I gave him a soft look.

"Madara-koi… Are you begging for release?"

"Don't tease me, woman!" He growled, but smirking all the while. I looked down at him and frowned.

"Madara… You'd better take off those pants, before you rip them. I really would hate to tell Kakuzu to buy you new ones, and the tale I would have to spin to keep our little tryst here a secret…" I smirked as he wiggled uncomfortably. I traced along the contour of his member through his pants, earning a strangled moan out of him.

"O, fuck! Woman, just take 'em off already! I'm dyin' here!" Kissing him softly, I endeavored to remove them, but I had a hard time getting them off of his erection. They came off, however, and I began to wish that they hadn't. "Keilala?"

"That is SO not fitting inside of me!" A small laugh came from Madara.

"Well, Pein's did."

"Well, he forced it in, and you're like twice his size!;)" That was what did me in. Madara's head really swelled with that one. Mentally kicking my self, I struggled to stay on top as he flipped us again.

"Keilala, what's wrong? I won't hurt you…" Caressing me, he gently laid me down on the sheets. "I'll be gentle with you."

"I… I know it… it will hurt…" Madara lay beside me.

"Shhhh…. It's alright. If you're scared, I'll wait. I don't want to hurt you." Looking into his eyes again, I knew he would, if I asked.

"Madara… take me…. I want you to…" He nodded and slowly pulled off my soaking panties. Positioning himself at my entrance, he looked up at me one last time. Then he slid in very slowly and gently. The burn of his size made tears come to my eyes.

"Keilala, if it hurts too much, I'll stop…"

"No… I'm fine…" He slid in all of the way, then rocked his hips back and forth, allowing me to get used to him in me. Slowly, the pain subsided, and I felt pleasure like nothing else in this world would give. "Oh…. Madara…Move…." He complied and began shallow thrusts that made me see spots in my vision.

"Keilala… I love you so much…" Between his kisses and thrusts, I could not think straight, but clung to him in blind ectasy.

"Harder, Madara… Please!" He obeyed, smirking as he did. Within an hour, we were a panting sweaty mass on the sheets, on the teetering edge of release. Crying his name, I felt my first orgasm crash over me, racking my every nerve with sensory overload. Madara followed soon after, spilling his seed into me and nearly screaming my name through clenched teeth.

We just lay there after that. Madara pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"I love you, and nothing will change that. Ever." I fell asleep in his arms, clinging to him tightly.

"I love you too, Madara. Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohayo! Well, change of plans for the story… I will NOT, I repeat, will NOT be sleeping with everybody… Only my faves: Madara/Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, and Sasori. Oh, and one more Akatsuki member is gonna be killed off… betcha can't guess who! And part of the truth behind my past is revieled! Tsunade-bashing and Kohonagakure bashing in here, so if you no likey, NO READ IT!!! Lol…**

**Shout outs to everyone… all like 20 something of you… I LOVE YOU ALL!!! THANK YOU FOR THE WONERFUL REVIEWS!!! TT (Kissyface)**

**XD, I just had to go and have another Mountain Dew. I normally don't get headaches from drinking it, but I also had three of the best sugar cookies ever! They were HUGE and I got all three for One BUCK!!! And the overload of sugar caused a headache… BUT MD MAKES ME HYPER AND MENTALLY UNSTABLE LIKE TOBI!!!! XD**

**Iku Ze! (I promise I'm done ranting!)**

"KEILALA!!! MOMMY!!!! WAKEY TIME!!!" I groaned as the boy that I technically could call my son screeched in my ears. "MOMMY!!! GET UP—AUGGH!!! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!" I got up and began to go into all out street brawl mode when I noticed the sheet fall off of my very naked body. With a squeak of surprise, I dove back under the covers again and found Madara grinning up at me, naked as well.

"Morning, koi." His hand brushed over my face, reminding me of last night. My face turned bright red.

"Was last night… Did we… you know…" His laughter made me narrow my eyes. "Stopit."

"Wow… you're amazingly sexy for a 17-year-old… and even sexier in bed with me."

"You cocky son of a—" Madara cut me off with a kiss, and I lost it. I didn't care who found us, I just wanted him to fuck me again.

"Mom?" Colton's voice drew me from the world of ectasy again, and I growled.

"Coltonio… get the fuck out of my room. NOW!" Madara pinned me and kept his face hidden as I tried to rush the pudgy little boy. "Lemmie up, I'm only gonna kill him once or twice…"

"Enough, Keilala-koi." Madara spoke softly. "You have other things to worry about… like training." I groaned inwardly at the word training, but felt a glimmer of hope because that also meant excersize. Of course, I could get plenty of exersize in bed with Madara. ;D But no, I had to get up.

"Alright, Madara-sama…"

"You don't have to call me Madara-sama. Madara is just fine. If you must use a honorific… I prefer Madara-koi from you." He kissed me again before I could protest.

"Alright, Madara-koi… Gomen."

"There's nothing to be sorry about…"

"Keilala!!! Get up already!!!"

"Yeah, un! We're starvin', and we can't eat without you, un!"

"Oh shut up and let her sleep…. Honestly… and where is Tobi?" Madara's eyes widened.

"Oh shit… I'm gonna have one hell of a time getting out of this jam…" He moved quickly, pulling on his pants, shirt, and cloak. Last of all was his mask. "You'd better hurry."

"Yes, Madara." He left and I pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and my cloak. Rushing out, I found that the food was done and getting cold. "Sorry guys… didn't sleep well last night… Colton's screeching didn't help either…" I growled as I glared down the little bastard. Oh he would pay, dearly.

"Sorry mommy."

"Gawd! I'm not you mother! Colt, I am your friend! Friends cannot be parents, parents can't be friends."

"Who says that they can't be friends?" Sasori looked at me in concern. "My parents were my best friends."

"Well, your parents were normal. You didn't have some psycho woman and a hell spawn as parents." All eyebrows raised at that. Here I go, explaining again…

_Keilala's flash back…_

"_Daddy, why isn't mommy home yet?"_

"_Mommy's dead, Amy… and it's all you're fault." The child with ever changing eyes looked up at her green-eyed father. His gaze held hate, contempt, and malice towards her. But she was so innocent, so blind to the truth lurking just within…_

"_I never hurt mommy!!!"_

"_Yes you did. You drove her to her death, you little witch!!!"_

"_NO!! NO!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG!!! USO DA!!!" (It's a lie!!!) A large hand came down and slapped the little girl, throwing her into the streets._

"_I hope you're happy… and that you die in the streets!!" The door slammed and the girl was left alone on the streets. _

"_Why momma… why did you make me like this?? Why does papa hate me?" The same girl, the same street. The same house. It's all aged though, and the girl is a teen now. In the house, her father is asleep, smiling at his new wife's presence. _

"_Father… what a useless word…" The girl snuck in, as she had done so many times to steal food. But this time, she crept upstairs, into the room of her father and his wife, and raised her knife to strike…_

"After I killed his second wife, I hid in the woods for a bit. Eventually, my father got caught in one of the traps I laid to protect against bears, and I killed him there… Like I said, my life was a whole hell and some. My grand parents found me on the streets, and took me in. Once they did, I felt free. But this… this is a heaven compared to there." I smiled sadly at the memories.

"Well, that explains a bit… but how did your mother die?" Kakuzu leaned towards me, intrigued by my story.

"Suicide." Dead silence followed for a bit, then Tobi spoke.

"Why would Keilala's mommy want to kill herself? Keilala is a good girl!" I smiled at him.

"My eyes… they drove her insane…" Everyone looked at my eyes, which were rapidly changing colors.

"Well, they do set of quite the display…" Hidan was interrupted as Kisame arrived dragging Itachi behind him, blood dripping everywhere.

"Keilala-sama… Kohona's bastard beasts arrived and nearly killed Itachi before we could get Naruto… Gomen…" I nodded and walked over to them.

"Kakuzu, please heal Itachi." Nodding, the treasurer took the Uchiha from his partner and hauled him into the infirmary. "Tell me everything."

"Well, Naruto knew that the Akatsuki has a new leader, and began to mock us. We had him cornered, then Maito Guy and Rock Lee arrived and nearly killed Itachi. It was all I could do to protect us and get us back." I nodded.

"You did just fine." He looked confused. "Sure getting a mission done successfully is important, but you risked your life to save your teammate. That is something entirely different. To lose Itachi now would mean a great deal of hardship to fill the spot." Kisame looked relieved.

"I sure am glad that you're not like Pein… He would have killed me if I'd done the same thing, though I still would do it." I smiled.

"So, Tsunade told him, eh?" Kisame nodded. "Well, Plan B then."

"What is plan B?" Sasori stood, ready to help.

"Choco, Brandi." My two friends came to my side. "Do you think you could lure Naruto away from Kohona?" They seemed unsure, but nodded.

"Yeah, just lay a trap with ramen in it." Brandi grinned a bit.

"Sure, then jump him and beat the shit out of him." Choco nodded and seemed a bit weak. "We can handle that."

"Well, you two don't have to hurt him, just get him away from the village… I'll deal with it then." Sasori's mouth dropped.

"Are you serious!?!? You could be killed!!!"

"Not likely. I am psychic, so I can predict what he will do well before he does." A smirk crossed my face. "Besides, I haven't had a good one-on-one fist fight in years. This will do me some good." They all nodded and a sickening gulp could be heard. "Alright, go on you two."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Naruto-san! Are you hurt?" Lee knelt before his comrade, who had been beaten up quite a bit.

"Yeah… I'm fine… just… gotta get some… ramen…" A heavenly scent drifted his way. "RAMEN!!!!" He took off after it, soon seeing a pretty girl holding a bowl of the delicious noodles.

"Want some?"

"You BET!!!"

"Well, then come join me!!!" He eagerly followed her, just as enchanted by her face as he was the ramen. He didn't hear Guy and Lee calling to him, trying to steer him away from the danger… But it was already too late. " Hope you don't mind, but my cousin will be joining us…" She showed him into a clearing were a boy stood, eating ramen.

"Nope! Don't mind at all! By the way, I'm Naruto. Who're you?"

"I'm Brandi." The girl smiled at him.

"Choco" The boy stopped stuffing his face for one second before tipping his head back to dump the bowl down his throat.

"Uh, are you related to Choji by any chance?" Naruto looked at six empty ramen bowls beside his feet.

"Nah. You don't know any of our family."

"Oh, okay." Naruto sat and grabbed a fresh bowl. He was about to eat when a sight caught his eye. A beautiful woman in a long cloak came walking their way, smiling. Her hair shone like a fresh copper coin, and fell just below her waist. As the light caught in her eyes, he saw that they changed color every so often.

"Brandi, Choco, did you do like I asked?"

"Yes, Keilala-san!" They both stood resptectfully as she approached.

"Keilala… where have I heard that name…?" Naruto looked at her even closer. Then his eyes widened. On the bottom third of her cloak, red clouds dotted the black cloth. "Shit… no…"

"Hello, Naruto… we've been waiting." With one punch, she hit a pressure point and he was out cold.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade could not believe her eyes. Keilala had broken her promise! The girl hefted Naruto's limp body in her arm, and began to walk off.

"Come on you two." The other teens followed her straight away, and Tsunade rushed ahead, bursting from the bushes.

"Halt, Akatsuki!" Keilala smiled, apparently amused.

"Well, I was wondering when you would come out. I know that you were spying on my friends here, and really, do you think that it has changed anything?"

"Keilala, you said that you would not hurt Naruto. Yet you sent Itachi and Kisame after him?!?!"

"Yes, well, I said that _I _would not hurt him. Itachi and Kisame are two entirely different people. And you broke your word as well, Tsunade-baka." The Hokage cringed at the insult. "You promised me that you would not tell a soul of what you knew."

"How could you possibly--?"

"I have eyes on the inside, Tsunade… Now, I must be gone."

"But… Y-You can't carry Naruto!" Keilala looked down her nose at the old med nin. "You're pregnant! And you even said yourself that you were going to give birth, then possibly give the child for adoption."

"Tsunade, I am not pregnant anymore… The pregnancy was a port gate in duisgise." The older woman's jaw dropped. "Now step aside."

"NO! I won't let you take him any further." Tsunade held her ground. A strange sound was to be heard then, and Deidara appeared out of the sky on a bird.

"Keilala-sama! You called me?" A smile played across the young leader's lips.

"Yes, Deidara. Please, Take Naruto, Brandi, and Choco back to the base. I will take care of Tsunade." The bomber nodded, knowing full well what the woman was capable of. He helped the two other teens get Naruto onto the bird, then helped them on as well. In an instant, they were gone.

"You… witch!!!" Tsunade rushed the girl, and she dodged at the last moment. Suddenly, the entire clearing was lit in light. From the sky, two powerful beings floated, one was a woman with the wings of an angel who shared Keilala's hair and facial features. The other was a man with the horns and tail of a demon dragon and shared her eyes.

"Keilala! My child, I have searched everywhere for you!!!"

XxXxXxXx

"Keilala! Come here to momma!" The woman with angel wings hovered just above the ground and reached out to me. I backed away instinctively.

"My mother is dead… she committed suicide…" I looked at the woman even closer. She _did_ look a bit like me… hell, same hair and face… but the man. The man shared my eyes.

"Keilala… We cannot expect you to remember… so we will give you the memories… reach for me." The man out-streached his hand, and I took it, wondering just how they could know me…

_Inside Keilala's Mind_

_"Keilala… you were born seventeen years ago in this world… Your father and I…We loved each other and we loved you… But war broke out between the Gods of Light and the Gods of Darkness, all over which faction would get you. But you hold two opposing realms of dominion, one of light and one of darkness…" The woman spoke and hugged me close._

_"So then… how did I end up in the other world? If I'm from this one?" Both looked pained from the memories._

_"When the war threatened to destroy all that we gods were sworn to protect, we knew that there was only one way to protect this world and you. So we combined powers, your mother and I, and we sent you to the best possible place. But after that… we had no control, or else you would have been better cared for… My child, I am sorry…" Tears spilt from my father's face and fell onto the ground._

"_Father…" He looked up at me as I spoke. "I can forgive you for that… you did the best thing…" He smiled, as did my mother._

""_My child, I am glad that you, your father, and I could get to know each other… And now, for your inheritance." I raised an eyebrow. "Within you, you hold the realms of Love and Chaos, your realms of dominion. Love you got from me, as I am Ashiratu, Goddess of Love and Attraction. Your father is Deddo, God of Chaos and Destruction, which is where you got the realm of Chaos. And now you must learn to use them, to help your friends."_

"_You don't mind that they are S-Ranked criminals?"_

"_No, your friends and your path are for you alone to choose. The man you are in love with, Madara Uchiha, is quite evil. Yet he is very protective of you and loves you, and will care for you well. I am proud that you killed Pein, even though I wanted him for myself." My father grinned and embraced me. "Now it is time." He joined hands with my mother and they began to read the inscription that appeared on the ground before them._

"_The time is now; The gates of the Heavens opened._

_The child chosen by time and first born of the opposites has been found._

_Now the power owed to her must be given; and the ties of binding broken._

_As the gods of the realm have spoken; Thus it must be done._

_All binds have been severed, Here and now, and the powers of the goddess granted onto she." My body felt all tingly, and long-forgotten memories of wars and treaties of the gods played before me. Secret trysts opened doors to the mysteries of my conception, birth, and the following war. Then, it all stopped._

"_You now know ten jutsus that will allow you to function in this world properly. Good luck, my daughter…"_

_-Real World-_

The light faded and my parents dissolved with the light. Tsunade looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Wh-Where were you?!?!" I grinned at her.

"Awww… Were you worried about little old me? I was just learning a bit of history, that's all."

"What did the god and goddess want?"

"To bless their child."

"Wait… you're—" A look of realization crossed her face. "You're the daughter of a god and a goddess… so that makes you a goddess as well." I nodded.

"Now, back to business…" My hands flew through the symbols of a new jutsu. "Deddo no Jutsu!" (Art of Death!) The ground below the Hokage split and spilled a stench into the valley that killed off every living thing, be it animal or plant.

"Ugh… what… what is this? You're destroying everything!!!"

"I know… lifes a bitch ain't it?" She cringed as I laughed, a dark, crisp sound that was much more evil-sounding that I had wanted. Oh well. "Time to finish this, Tsunade-baka… I hope you like zombies."

"Huh?" That caught her off guard long enough to perform another jutsu.

"Deddo Bushin no Jutsu!" (Art of Dead Clones) Long-buried corpses rose up and began to twist in shape and form, until all of them looked exactly like me. And there I stood, with ten exact replicas. Naruto had nothing on me.

"Oh…. Sick!" Tsunade reeled back at the sight. Then she charged. "Heaven Kick of PAIN!!!" Landing the attack perfectly, Tsunade was soon surprised, non too pleasantly, by it's transoformation into larva that latched onto her leg and began to drain her of her blood. "EWWW!!! I HATE BUGS!!! GET EM OFF!!!"

"Well, Tsunade, I think this is where you bid the world good bye!"

"Secret Wood Style Technique: Deep Forest Emergence!!!" A tree suddenly grew up around all of my remaining clones and me. Looking about, I saw just the guy I had expected.

"Oh, Hello there, Yamato." I smiled at him sweetly and eyed him closely.

"Who are you and how do you know me?"

"Oh, me? I'm Keilala!"

"The new Akatsuki Leader?!?!" His eyes widened.

"Yes, and I read your mind, as well as Tsunade's. That is how I know you." Both of my hands were behind my back but free for me to do the symbols for my own secret technique: Song of the Siren. "Now Yamato, come here and I will tell you a secret you'll never forget." He seemed a bit cautious, but approached anyways. Just when he was close enough, I kissed him quickly on his cheek.

"Wha--? What was that?!?!" Yamato stumbled back, startled and unnerved.

"My secret. Now be a gentleman and let me loose from these trees, please?" I batted my eyes for dramatic effect. My jutsu was working, because instantly, Yamato's face flushed to a bright crimson and he got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Okay, sweetie." He did the signs to release the jutsu.

"Now go back home, and sleep for about an hour." Nodding, he did as I asked.

"WHAT?!?! Yamato! Get back here!!!" I laughed at the unfortunate Hokage.

"Too bad he can't hear you. My special jutsu puts him under my command, and once he sleeps for an hour, it will be broken. But by then it will be too late."

"Then why have him go home and sleep?"

"He'll be more comfortable." My hands flew through the signs for my final jutsu. "Summoning: Doragon no Deddo!" (Summoning: Dragon of Death!) Black smoke filled the area, and a huge grey, red and black dragon appeared.

"**Who has awakened me from my slumber?!?! WAS IT YOU, TSUNADE?!?!**" She shook and trembled at his voice.

"No, even I would not be so cruel as to summon you, Harem. It was Keilala over there." She pointed to me. Harem looked over at me, then bowed low to the ground.

"**Goddess… I am honored to serve you. What do you wish of me?**" I smirked as Tsunade's jaw dropped.

"Kill Tsunade."

"**Of course.**" Harem turned to the targeted Hokage, and aimed a blast that not even the strongest immortal could with stand.

XxXxXxXx

Madara paced back and fourth. Keilala should have been back by now! Was Tsunade really that much of a handful? Well, at least they had Naruto. Deidara entered, and saw him as he always would see the Uchiha. As Tobi.

"Tobi, un, what's wrong un?"

"Tobi is worried about Keilala-sama. Tobi thinks she should have been back by now." Deidara was about to comfort him when the door to the hideout opened and a cheery female voice cleared the gloom.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Keilala strode into the living room, smiling and triumphant. Madara had to keep his emotions in check, and opted to just glomp his love, rather that kiss her and screw her sensless. Deidara hugged her, as did Mandy, Brandi, Choco, Coltonio, and Hidan. Everyone else came in and nearly died laughing at the sight.

"Wow, Keilala-sama… you sure have a lot of adoring followers." Kisame grinned and fell over in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Awww… were you all worried sick about me?" Everyone hugging her nodded their heads violently, Madara wanted to pry every single one of the others off of her and lock her in a bed room with him for a few days. Keilala only laughed at them all and returned the hugs. "Well, I have some good news… Some very shocking good news…"

XxXxXxXx

I looked about at the shocked faces, having related the story of my fight against Tsunade.

"Do you not believe me?" A wide grin cracked my face.

"I for one, do believe you." Brandi nodded. "I mean, you come up with some crazy shit, but that is too crazy, even for you." Mandy, Choco, and Coltonio all agreed. Then Tobi grabbed my arm.

"Tobi want's to ask Keilala-sama something?"

"Yes Tobi?"

"Does Keilala know any of the religions of our world?" I shook my head.

"I have only heard of one, and that is because of our resident Jashinist. But that is it." Tobi seemed concerned, but dropped it. Good, I would show Madara the mark I had on my left ass cheek later, as I had no time for games now. "Any more questions? Yes, Kakuzu?"

"If you are a Goddess… dosen't that mean that you have a horde of gold stashed somewhere?"

"Not technically. If I had been raised here, maybe. But I wasn't, so no." He nodded and seemed disappointed. "No one else? Good, I'm going to bed now." I rose from the table and walked back to my room, where I unceremoniously flung my cloak over my chair and threw myself into bed. A large, warm mass joined me, and I smiled at Madara's presence. "Yes, Madara-koi?"

"All gods and goddesses have a marking somewhere… if what you said is true, show me your mark." I smirked.

"Knowing you, I knew that you would ask, and I'm glad no one asked to see it at the table."

"Why?"

"It's on my left ass cheek." Madara blushed a bit.

"Well, let's see it!" I sighed and pulled down my pants and panties, exposing my ass and the mark in question to him.

"Holy shit… you really are…" Then Madara smacked my ass without warning. I yelped at the gesture, and pulled up the protective material of my clothing. "Mmmm… that has got to be the cutest sound I have ever heard… Lemmie hear it again."

"Madara, you perv." I grinned at him as he smacked my ass again, and clamped my lips shut.

"Not in a cooperative mood today, are we?" Madara flipped me and I was so sure that he was going to fuck me then and there, but Coltonio interrupted again.

"Hey! Keilala, tell Kisame to stop scaring Brandi. She's practically shitting her pants." I sat up and Madara stayed hidden.

"Fine, but after this, no more disrupting my sleep!" The pudgy little boy nodded and sheepishly backed away from my room. Standing, I went out into the living room to find that Deidara had Kisame in a choke hold.

"NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU UGLY FISH, UN!!!! OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, UN!!!!" Smirking, I patted Brandi's back.

"Looks like Deidara has taken a shine to you, girl." Kisame and Deidara looked up and saw me, and the ensuing chaos was enough to make the looney toons look like a yawn-fest.

**Me:OMG!!! Holy shit, I'm a Goddess!!!! Wait… I know that already! Mah smexy boy-toy tells me that all of the time!!!**

**Choco: No, you're just full of yourself.**

**Me: Shutup nora-inu!!! (Shutup stray dog!!!)**

**Choco: Well, it's not my fault, you always think you're all that, and you no-**

**Me: Please, ignore the smutty mutt for once.**

**Brandi: This coming from the Dragon Lady… Oh well, at least Deidara likes me.**

**Deidara: No, girl, I love you, un!! *Kisses Brandi***

**Me: Awwwww……**

**Mandy: Man… I need more text time!!!**

**Me: Don worry. I got you covered.**

**Coltonio: Mommy?**

**Me: *Sweat drop and pulsing vein* WAT?!?!**

**Colt: Can I have a cookie?**

**Me: NO!!! *$&^#*(#&^&*#^**# LMAFOROFLMFAO!!!!!**

**Colt: O.O'**

**Choco: O.O'**

**Brandi: O.O'**

**Mandy: -.-'**

**Deidara: O.O'**

**Me: ……………… . Sry peeps. Srysly though, Colt, I'm not your mum.**

**Colt: -.-' I know… and I'm very glad…. **

**Mandy: -.-' …. Wow… she's worse here than on the bus.**

**Choco: OxO I know…**

**Brandi: 0.0 Srysly?!?!**

**Choco and Mandy: Srysly.**

**Me: Read. Rate. Review. Repeat. That's the 4 Rs of the Akatsuki Z!!! I hope u enjoyed the story thus far, and Please forget all about this bolded part when u go 2 do R #3!!!!**

**So, what are all of your favorite letters?................................ Mine is the squiggly…… ~~~~~~~~……………….. lol…. DON PRESS THE RED BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hey everybody!!! (Imitates cheesy doctor from the Simpsons) And welcome to the newest installment of Akatsuki's Hacking Whore!!!!**

**Everyone: YAY!!!**

**Mandy: Sryzly, u need to change the title, Keilala… More like Akatsuki's Goddess or something…**

**Me: Don worry, I've got everything under control…. *Total Chaos ensues* Sry that was me. By the way, Brandi gets hooked up with Deidara, and, let's just say one of the two Uchiha's in the Akatsuki will become deceased… But another one is coming and Mandy's got first dibs on him,**

**Mandy: WOOT!!! Smexy Uchiha sex for me!!!**

**Brandi: -.-' Dude, Keilala, Mandy's like, 14 in the story. I'm 15…. Lord knows how old Choco and Colton are.**

**Choco and Colt: Hey! We're of age…. For the pedophile women…. XD**

**Me: Okay then, lets get this shit in the can!**

**Shout outs to everyone…. And NO ONE KILLS HIDAN, ONLY COLTON IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME MOMMY, AND UR ALL GETTING FRESH LEMON BARS FROM MEH!!!!**

**Mandy: Mmmmm…. Keilala is a good cook…. *Munches on a lemon bar***

"So, Keilala…. What's crackin'?" Brandi came and sat beside me on a stone wall that surrounded the Akatsuki hideout. Smiling, I looked at her.

"Nuthin' much…"

"Dude… this reminds me of P.E."

"How?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the roles are reversed, but… I'd be just coming into the locker room, and you'd always, ALWAYS ask 'What's crackin'? Then I'd reply 'Nuthin' much…' Remember?"

"Oh yeah….. I remember…" Closing my eyes, I saw the faces that my time in this world began to distort, faces of other friends, some ex-boyfriends…. My grandparents… I missed them….

"You okay, Am?" Opening my eyes, I looked back at Brandi.

"Yeah, and you've gotta remember, I'm not Amethyst…."

"Sorry… force of habit." We laughed and exchanged looks. Both of us could feel it, and with a nod, we went two separate ways. Then, at the same moment, we rushed the blonde who was watching us and tackled him.

"Hey, un! What's all this, un?" Brandi giggled at him and I stood, merely smiling at them.

"Well, Deidara, I think it's time to remove Naruto's Bijuu." Nodding, the blonde bomber leapt to his feet and followed me. Brandi kept pace until we made it into the living room, where she sat with Colton and Choco while the other Akatsuki followed Deidara and I.

"Keilala…" I looked back at Sasori as he addressed me. "You're psychic, right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"So, you know the sign you're supposed to make, right?"

"Yes, Sasori, I do. Now lets hurry before he wakes up."

XxXxXxXxXx

Choco sat and watched reruns of the only cartoon in the Naruto world. It didn't have a name, everyone just called it 'animal scramble'. In it, various animals, all drawn in a crappy, cheap cartoon style, would beat each other until blood came splurting out, and then even more. Honestly, it reminded him of the Itchy and Scratchy show, or Bevis and Butthead.

"Dude… don't they have any other cartoons?!?! Seriously! I've seen this same one seven time in the last 24 hours!!!"

"Man, that's bad." Brandi reclined on the couch and read a book that Itachi had leant her. "I wonder how long it will take to remove the Bijuu from Naruto…"

"When Keilala is involved, not very long." Choco looked up at a noise in the kitchen, only to find Colton come running, covered in flour. "COLT!! You dumbass, if Keilala sees this mess, she'll castrate you!!!" Choco rushed into the kitchen and cleaned it in no time flat. Colton decided that he'd be best staying out of trouble for a day, and sat to watch the t.v.

"Man, this show sucks."

XxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked about, making sure that the old guy was indeed dead. On the ground before him, the pieces of his former teacher, Orochimaru, lay bloody and torn from the Chidori.

"Well, Sasuke. Had enough?" The young Uchiha glared at Kabuto as he stepped from the shadows. "I think so… now, I'll just have to kill you to be sure you won't divulge any of Lord Orochimaru's secrets."

"No. You die Here. NOW!!! CHIDORI!!!!!" Sasuke rushed the medic ninja, aiming to end this here and now.

XxXxXxXxXx

I trudged out of the room with the big creepy hands and the bijuu container, drained just below my comfort level from the removal of Kyubii. Mandy was being half dragged, half carried by Kakuzu, and everyone else seemed to be in similar shape to me.

"Bed time for me." Kisame trudged to his room, which was convieniently close to the Bijuu Removal room. Itachi smirked at him.

"Bushed already, Kisame-san?"

"Yeah, now leave me alone Itachi." He shut the door quietly, yet firmly, cementing the fact that the shark-nin did not want to be disturbed.

"I'm going out to my training grounds, Keilala-sama. I will be a while."

"Alright, just don't overwork yourself. You and Kisame are getting a new mission in two days, so be alert. Untill then, I really don't care what you do." Nodding, the Infamous Uchiha Clan Killer left for his training grounds, totally unaware of his impending doom.

XxXxXxXxXx

Looking at the trail behind him, Sasuke made sure that Kabuto had indeed died back at Otogakure, and was not trailing him. Once this was done, he jogged forward a bit, before the familiar sound of a ninja training caught his attention. Sasuke ducked and crawled forward through the brush. Just his luck.

_Nii-san… Itachi Uchiha… I will KILL you!!!_

XxXxXxXxXx

Twelve hours had passed since we had removed Naruto's Bijuu, and everyone sat at the kitchen table, waiting. The food was beginning to get cold, and my patience was thinning.

"Where the hell is Itachi?!?!" Several of the other members gulped audibly, while Hidan snickered at my use of vulgar language.

"Not every day we hear you cuss, Keilala…"

"Can it Hidan!!! I'm trying to focus and find that bastard!" Everyone quieted at that, and I broadened the area covered my psychic abilities. Allowing my consiousness to roam, I came upon Itachi's training grounds, where he was locked in combat with Sasuke. "Everyone, to Itachi's training grounds, NOW!" All in the room did as I instructed and we made our way to the spot.

"K-Keilala-sama… What…?" I frowned at him, then looked to Sasuke.

"The question is, what is HE doing here?" Mandy hid behind me, and Sasuke turned to see us.

"Orochimaru was right… Mandy did know you…. Amethyst…" I glared at him.

"Look, if you knew the whole story, you wouldn't call me that. My real name is Keilala." He returned my glare. Suddenly, I let a wave of psychic power overwhelm the entire valley, and Sasuke backed away a bit. It was meant to give Itachi a chance to kill him, but the older brother just collapsed, finally free of his younger siblings grasp.

"Keilala-sama…. I am sorry… I have failed…" Sasuke turned at his words, then looked to me.

"So, what, are you the new Akatsuki Leader everyone's talking about?" I nodded. "Great, my brother had a lower rank than a woman!!!"

"And a lot less power." Kisame stepped up. "Keilala-sama… I wish to help Itachi… but he is speaking as if he were on his last leg." Studying his power level, I noticed a worrying decrease in his ability to bounce back.

"His body is wearing thin it's defences and regenerative resourses… at this rate, he'll only hinder us." Hearing that from me, everyone knew. It was over for Itachi.

"I know, Keilala-sama… That is why Kisame cannot help me this time…"

"Enough talk! TIME TO DIE ITACHI!!!!" Sasuke took out his grass blade and powered up a chidori with it. Then in one final strike, he lopped Itachi's head right off. "That was for everyone in our family that you killed to feed your power…" We all just stood there for a bit, allowing the silence to overwhelm us.

"Sasuke…" He turned to me. "When you kill an Akatsuki Member, you become a member yourself." He nodded.

"So? What makes you think I want to serve under a woman?" Tobi grabbed my arm and Wispered in my ear.

"Make him join, Keilala… Or kill him."

"It is not just any woman, you silly Uchiha." I smiled sweetly at him, catching him off guard.

"All women are just women."

"But I'm not even human…"

"Wha-?"

"I am a goddess…" I allowed my powers to overflow, proving my point. "My mother, Ashiratu, and my father, Deddo, are from the two opposing factions of Light and Darkness." Sasuke snarled.

"Goddess or not, I'll KILL YOU!!!"

"Chaos Chains Jutsu!!!" Chains of dark, malicious chakra wrapped around Sasuke, and gave him a shock he'd never forget. Finally he fell to his knees and I willed the chains to hold him, but not shock him. "Well, Sasuke? Will you join us, or will you choose to perish?"

"I…. I'll join…." He raised his head. "One condition."

"I will choose if it is pheasable."

"Mandy has to be my partner!" We all looked at him.

"Why? You tried to rape me when Orochimaru kidnapped me!" Mandy clung even harder to me. "And besides… I'm Keilala's partner." I looked towards the Uchiha. Madara whispered in my ear again.

"Let him have his request, but if he hurts her, you can kill him."

"Fine, Sasuke. Mandy will be your partner. But." I walked infront of him and grabbed his throat. "Mandy is like a sister to me. If you hurt her, you will die a horrible death. One that makes what you did to Orochimaru and Kabuto look like child's play." His eyes widened.

"How…?"

"I'm psychic, you dolt. Nothing gets past me, and if you so much as lay a hand on Mandy in any way that she does not like or approve of, then I will kill you!" I snarled on the last bit, adding emphasis to my words. He nodded and gulped audibly. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear." I dropped him and turned to Mandy.

"If he tries to hurt you, come and get me, or else tell one of the others that are nearby. If you are on a mission and he tries anything, get me through the rings. Remember, Sasori taught us when we came in?" She nodded, looking very pale. Then Sasuke stood.

"I've brought Orochimaru's ring…"

"Good, you'll use that one." I took the ring from Itachi's hand.

"But… I want nii-san's!!!"

"Well, how's it feel to want? Choco." My friend came to stand by my side. "Here. You will be Kisame's new partner, you two seem to get along… " Suddenly Mandy disappeared in a flash of light. I immediately recognized it and smiled.

"Where did she go?!?!" Sasuke began to flip out.

"Relax. If it's what I think it is, we only need to wait." And we did. We all waited for an hour before Mandy re-appeared in another flash of light.

"Keilala's not the only goddess… I am one too!!!"

:"What realms do you control?" I asked.

"Suicide and friendship!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Suicide is a realm in the faction of darkness?" Sasori looked esspeically disturbed.

"Yeah… and that means… Mandy and I are actually cousins…." I turned to Sasuke. "But the rules from earlier still stand." He nodded and shivered.

"Yeah, Keilala can be a real bitch sometimes, but if you follow her rules, she's actually quite nice." Kakuzu stood beside the boy, making him seem like a toddler next to the treasurer's immense height.

"Oh, thanks a ton, Kakuzu. Now does this mean I can send you to the Chaos Sphere for punishment, instead of spending all the money?" He gulped at my acid tone and shook his head.

"Neither, please."

"Then be good."

"Yes, Keilala-sama."

"Keilala… someone's headed towards us." Mandy looked in the direction of the intruders. I only smiled.

"Yamato." The very same man burst from the bushes, along with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji. "Well, you brought company. How very nice…. I think we do need a new main dish for the cannaball."

"Oh, that is very kind of you Keilala-sama** I'm starving can I just eat them now?**" I smiled and shook my head.

"No. I need to gather all usefull information first, but it should only take about a minute." The plant-nin sighed and nodded.

"Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru! Be careful. That is Keilala. The Akatsuki's new leader, and she just so happens to be psychic." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Psychic? I thought only gods and goddesses could have such a power."

"Yeah, her parents were a god and goddess, Shikamaru. You were supposed to get that."

"Oh."

"Well, you're dumber that I'd heard." Shikamaru glared at me and seemed none too pleased.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura stepped infront of him and confronted me. "If you hurt him, I will break all of your bones!!!" I heard Mandy move a bit behind me, but nothing else out of the ordinary, until she came into my view. Her hands held a symbol while she looked continuously at the Leaf medic Chunin.

"Sakura… He never cared about you… you know that… not even Sasuke would stop his rampage for you, and you failed to keep Naruto safe anyways…. You're just a failure." I eyed both girls closely, and noticed Sakura's strength fail her.

"How… How can you know this?"

"He told me that he didn't care for you…" Then Sakura burst out into tears, falling to her knees. Everyone watched, and Sasuke became uneasy.

"Mandy, stop this… Just let them go." She shook her head.

"Untill they get the picture, and leave us alone, no one will leave alive unless they are one of us… because that is what friends do." She smiled. "Sakura… you know what you need to do." The Leaf medic nodded and stopped sobbing. Then, gathering chakra into her palms, she placed them upon her chest and blew a hole through it.

"SAKURA!!!" Yamato was beside her in an instant. Feeling for her pulse, looked up at Mandy, who had released her jutsu. "How… How could you have done this…? Why…..?"

"She was in the way." Neji suddenly rushed Mandy, and I began to panic. If he laid a hand on her….

"BYAKUGAN!!!" A female voice suddenly called out the jutsu sharply and attacked Neji.

"Wha-?" The stunned Hyuuga fell back, and broke his fall with his hands. "How do you know the Byakugan?!?!" Turning, I saw Brandi standing there, the Byakugan shining brightly in her eyes.

"I am a goddess too… I rule the realms of control and rage…and if you hurt my friends… I'll show you just how much rage it takes to destroy an entire world!!!" Her facial features changed, and showed tiger-stripe markings on one side of her face. I instinctively looked to Mandy, and I noticed that her arms had markings like snake skin. _They have their markings out in the open…_

"Keilala… we should get them out of here…" I nodded to Mandy.

"Akatsuki… this is where we leave the scene." All of the guys began to disappear into the shadows, and soon only Brandi, Mandy, and I stood with the Leaf ninja. "I guess you three live to see another day… chao." I led my two friends away from the ninja, before they could stop us.

**Me: Wow… three goddesses in the Akatsuki… and I still have to get a new partner…**

**Mandy: I'm sorry, who is paired with who again?**

**Me: You and Sasuke, Choco and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori, Zetsu and… oh wait… I'm gonna havta be paired with Zetsu!!! YAYZ!!!**

**Zetsu: omg…. I got paired with the hot, psychotic goddess.**

**Me: Yeah, don't you just love it?**

**Zetsu: No, but I love you.**

**Me: Woah… slow down, plant-man. You're on the list of guys to screw, but… Yeah, I'll do that!**

**Mandy: O.o do what?**

**Me: You'll see… very VERY soon… *Laughes evily* Remember!!! Read, Rate, Review, and REPEAT!!!! Luv yaz!!! In the next chappie, the major drawback to being a goddess who controls the realm of love… and the other two have draw backs….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: HALOZ EVERYONE!!! Why is noone reviewing the last chappie? Did it really suck that much?!?!**

**Brandi: I personally loved it… I GOT BYAKUGAN!!!!**

**Me: Well, a man goes gay in this chappie (NOT SAYING WHO) and I fall halfway for one other guy.**

**Mandy: Well, what about Sasuke-koi and me?!?!**

**Sasuke: O.o dude, last time, you were screaming that I'd rape you… now you calling me Sasuke-koi… ******** I like it!!! *kisses Mandy***

**Me and Brandi: AWWWWWW!!!! T-T **

**Me: It's so cute!**

**Brandi: Yeah, except for the fact that in gym you and I joke about him being gay with Orochimaru…**

**Me: Another thing in the chappie…. Drawbacks to being supreme beings and Mandy and I find our half brothers!!! Mandy's is sorta dead….**

**Zetsu: Hey! When do I get to talk?**

**Me: Well, next chappie you won't be able to shut up…. *Wicked grin***

**Everyone: O.O**

**Me: Iku ZE!!!!**

I looked out the bedroom window and sighed. Madara had not shown up since we had returned from our little 'dilema'. Luckily I wasn't the only goddess now, and Mandy and Brandi had proven their worth to the others. Suddenly a giant ball of light appeared I my room, nearly blinding me. Feelings of warm, happy love flowed over me.

"Hey, mom." Ashiratu smiled down at me.

"Keilala! My dear child, how are you?"

"I'm fine… now if only Madara would show…" She frowned and seemed distressed.

"Oh no… I had a feeling that this would happen…"

"What?"

"Well, I can't be sure… but dear… I have to show you something…" She held out her hand. "Please come."

"Alright." I took her hand and everything was engulfed in light. Then suddenly we were in the middle of a giant palace.

"This is where your father, I and all of you half siblings live."

"I have half siblings? Any that I might have an inkling of?" She nodded.

"Just one."

"Really? Who's that?"

"His name's Jashin."

Brandi looked over at Tobi and noticed an OBVIOUS change in him. Shaking her head, she tried to ignore it, but couldn't when he started _flirting_ with Deidara.

"Dude, Tobi what the fuck?!?!" She looked over at him. "Deidara has made it clear that he's not like that, so stopit! It's driving me crazy!" Tobi's visible eye glared at her. "Stop squinting, you'll go blind."

"WHAT?!?!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"Yes, I know that this is hard to digest… but hey… isn't one of his followers in the Akatsuki? That might work…"

"Whao, why are you trying to hook me up with Hidan?!?!" She looked quite sad for a moment.

"Dear, what would you do or say if I told you Madara was… changing?"

"How?"

"To homosexual."

"You're fucking crazy!"

"Oh, aunties always been crazy, but that's just how it is…. So, who are you?" I turned to see who I thought to be Jashin starring at me like a friggen piece of meat.

"Uh… I'm Keilala… Are you Jashin?"

"That I am…" He grinned. In my eyes, he looked WAY too much like Hidan… Save that his hair was longer than the immortal shinobies… it went down to the floor.

"Okay then, now if you will stop hitting on me, then I won't call you a creeper."

"Why should I stop? I mean, look at you! You're a walking porn show." I glared and snapped my neck.

"Dude…. I'm your half sister."

"Really? Oh now this will be interesting."

"No, it won't!"

"Will you two please stop? I hate seeing any child of mine fight with any of Deddo's children." Ashiratu sighed and put her arms around me. "Jashin… do you know of any of Deddo's other children who have followers?"

"No, but many of them have placed pawns all about the earth… I think that two are in the Akatsuki. Why?"

"Well…. Since Keilala here has the realm of Love and the realm of Chaos… Maybe it would be better if she choose a mate from one of those." He nodded.

"Yeah, well, I'm available too!" He grinned. "Naw, Just kidding! I'd never hurt my little half sister!" he playfully ruffled my hair. Ashiratu smiled then became serious.

"Keilala… If Madara leaves your side at this time, please do not despair, my daughter… Neither Deddo nor I could forsee that the Uchiha would do this." I shrugged.

"Oh well…. I had homo friends back in the other world…. But none of them ever did have sex with me…. This is gonna be rough."

"Hey, sis! If you really want, I can hook you up with Hidan!" I considered. Every waking (and sleeping) fantasy I had ever had of the Akatsuki in the other world had always involved SOME kind of intercourse with the sexy masochist… but now it was just too weird.

"Not now, brother… I'm a little preoccupied."

"Alright. But the offer still stands!!!" I nodded and tried hard to keep down the laughter. From all I'd ever heard about Jashin, he'd been a serious, stuck up, no good, double crossing…. Well, you get the idea. A real prick.

"Can we go back now? I don't want the others getting too worried."

"Of course, dear… Tell your cousin auntie Ashiratu says hi!" I nodded, then relaxed as she took me back to the base. "Be good, Keilala!"

"Yes, mom." I smiled then walked out to the living room…. Only to find Tobi a.k.a. Madara, flirting with men. "Omygawd." Brandi and Mandy were yelling at the poor guy as he tried helplessly to answer the call that had taken hold because of his little tryst with me. "Tobi, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, Keilala-sama." He bounced over and I led him away where no one else could hear or see. "What now, Keilala? I'm busy!"

"Trying to fuck the other guys?!?! You're sick! One minute you're all over me, and the next, you go the way of the homo. Why?" He shrugged.

"I dunno… It just…. Happened. Keilala, look can we just be friends?"

"You get my trust, get me in bed, and then decide, 'oh I only wanna be friends?' You're a fucking two faced bastard!" I began to take the familiar dragon form. "So what am I supposed to do now?!?!"

"Keilala please! Just calm down."

"I won't! Not until you give me a good explanation! How could you use me like that?!?" I glared at him. "Just leave me alone…"

"Keilala-"

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME!!! SO HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE AND TELL ME TO BE CALM, AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN THROUGH?!?! HOW?!?!" He hung his head and turned away.

"I… I'm sorry, Keilala…. I just… don't know…." My glare intensified a hundred fold.

"Get out of my room."

"Keilala… wait-"

"NOW." My growl of rage sent him running for the safety of the living quarters instantly. Tears of rage and hurt flowed down over my face. _Why? What is so wrong with me to deserve this? Haven't I been through enough hell for two lifetimes?!?!_ A familiar sound alerted me to my new partners presence.

"Keilala-Sama…**What's wrong? Who hurt **you?" I sniffled and shook my head.

"I… I was so sure… He promised…."

"What did **that bastard Madara do**?" Zetsu walked over and held me in his arms. "**If he hurt you like Pein did…** I will kill him." I was so startled at hearing a threat come from his white half, but right now, I didn't care. Instantly I hugged him around the neck and cried helplessly. And I told him everything.

"Man, Tobi sure is acting weird…. He's hitting on all of the guys." Mandy gazed with concern at the poor, unfortunate mistake known as Tobi.

"Nooooo…. Do ya think? Dude he's like, practically fucking everyone of the guys…. He's even hitting on Colt." Choco sat beside her and snikered sarcastically. "I guess he can't help it, hitting on Keilala's kid." A slap from Mandy soon sent him sprawling onto the ground.

"Shut the hell up." She glared down at him and seemed almost as scary as the gay sannin, Orochimaru…. Okay, scratch that, she was twice as scary.

"Damn, Mandy chill." Sasuke walked into the scene and instantly pulled the girl away. "We really don't need any more drama, and I need you to hang near me so that Tobi will quit flirting with me." She nodded slowly.

"Okay, fine."

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!"

**Me: Ohmygawd…. I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!!!!! Oh, wells. Lemon in the next chappie… and I promise, the next one after this will be with Sasori!!! I SWEAR!!!!**

**Mandy: Dude, when do I get to have sex with Sasuke….**

**Me: When I say.**

**Mandy: Bitch.**

**Me: Thank you, Mandi-oneechan!**

**Brandi: You're all hopeless.**

**Choco: *Breakdances randomly to Metallica and Disturbed***

**Everybody: O.o' Wtf….**

**Me: Remember….. .!!!! lol, it's like my slogan now… I even chant it in class.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: It's chapter 13, and the 2****nd**** lemon so far… I have…. 3 more to go. Okaes, I'm sorry if this takes so damn long, but I put a theme. WARNING!!! EXCESSIVE ALCAHOL AND DRUNKEN SEX!!! REMEMBER KIDS, DON'T DRINK AND HAVE SEX… It's bad.**

**Mandy: It's Your Star, by Evanecence!**

**Me: Yayz. Our favorite. Shout outs to everyone… and the ONLY person to review on chapter 12!!!! On with the Story!**

Zetsu held me as I wept bitterly and tried to digest everything that I had said.

"How… How could I bee so naïve?!? How could I have trusted him, of all people!!!" He pulled me into his lap and tried to comfort me.

"Keilala… It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! It's because of my status as a goddess!!! If I don't get with the right guy, then he'll dump me, go gay, or die! Either way I just get hurt." He rubbed my back.

"Keilala **please don't cry. I don't **like to see you hurt like this." I hugged him tightly. Right now, he was exactly what I needed… along with a strong beverage.

Mandy, Brandi, Choco, and Colton all looked up at Keilala as she entered the room, looking haggard. None of them said a word… they all knew what was wrong.

"Everyone younger than 15, or who has an extreme distaste for a good party, go to bed, now." Mandy, Choco, and Colt all mumbled and grumbled as they were shooed off by Hidan, whilst Tobi disappeared into his own room.

"What's this about, Keilala?" Sasori was glad to see her enlightened mood.

"Well, everyone needs to relax once in a while… so we're just gonna have some fun." Within minutes, everyone who was not in their rooms were downstairs, checking the assortments of snacks and drinks. Brandi pulled Keilala off to the side.

"What did Madara do?" The Akatsuki leader laughed.

"He showed me just how naïve I was… Now, I'm going to get drunk, and hopefully screwed by someone who cares." Again, Brandi stopped her.

"What is the legal drinking age in this world?"

"Dunno, Don care. Let's just have a good time." She shrugged.

"Oh, sure! Just get drunk in a room full of older, criminal men… Are you nuts?!?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you and Deidara have become quite close. Loosen up. Have fun… don't get raped."

I looked about and noted the fact that the Akatsuki actually did in fact have alcohol… and even Deidara, the second youngest member, was drinking. He came up to me and smiled, handing me a drink.

"Try this, un. It really helps when you need it, un." I nodded and began to sip at the drink. It was fruity and sweet, yet tart and burning at the same time.

"Vodka and fruit punch?" He nodded. "Man, I like lemon juice with it more." But I continued to sip, and soon, I had downed 5 drinks, four of them were the lemon and vodka I liked. As I began to drift asleep on the couch, I felt someone large lift me and carry me up the stairs and into my room.

_The next morning_

Opening my eyes, I hissed as the seering light nearly blinded me, and increased the pain in my head. The sheets rubbed against my naked body roughly, and my eyes widened, oblivious to the light. I shot up and looked about until I saw Zetsu laying in bed next to me, naked. He stirred and flinched up as well.

"Oh god **Keilala, I didn't mean…**"

"I get it, Zetsu…. I totally get it. We were drunk." I shook and proceeded to get up and get dressed. Zetsu did the same and I actually didn't feel half bad after thinking about it. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, shivering as the memory of last night came back.

_Last night._

_Zetsu carried Keilala drunkenly up the stairs and into her room. Once inside, however, neither of them wanted to be alone. _

"_Zet… Zetsu…" Keilala clung to him. "Why… Why does no one love me…? Why did… did he hurt me like that…" Sobbing, she hugged him. "What… What did I do… That was so wrong?"_

"_Nothing… __**Keilala… I love you…**__ Really I do." She smiled up at him and kissed his lips pulling him down ontop of her. Before either of them could think, their clothes were strewn across the floor and Zetsu was making her ride him, fast and hard._

"_Oh! Zetsu, HARDER!!" He made her go as fast as she was humanely capable of. For three hours, they were going faster and harder. When they tired, Keilala settled into Zetsu's arms and sighed. "I love you Zetsu."_

Deidara came into the room, grinning like a madman.

"What's so funny?"

"Brandi's in my bed."

"That's not funny! That's just… Wait, did you rape her?"

"No, un! I swear, she still has her clothes on, un!" I went to see for myself and sighed in relief to find he was right.

"Hey, Brandi… up and at em."

"Only if I can get at Deidara." I laughed as she looked up in a drunken stupor.

"Stopit. My head hurts." Getting up from the bedside, I walked to the kitchen and got out some asprin for the poor girl.

"Here." I handed them to her as she came to stand next to me.

"Next time, don't be so loud when you're getting fucked sensless." I nearly choked on my water.

"'Scuse me!?!?"

"Deidara and I heard you all last night. So did everyone else. Who fucked you, Zetsu?" I blushed and nodded. "Nice going! Now you just need to make sure that you either don't scream for it harder, or sound-proof the damn room!" Brandi stomped out of the room, and then a loud crash could be heard as Tobi tripped and accidentally glomped Zetsu.

And thus came my second lover to go homosexual.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

For a week, I did not really speak to ANYONE. Brandi and Mandy were about the only two people who heard me say anything other than 'Hi' or 'bye'. Then mother came back.

"Hello, dear. How goes the lover hunt?"

"Well, my Akatsuki partner and SECOND consentual lover has gone gay. So far, nothing is working."

"I think I know why."

"Tell me." She paused, then decided it was safe to continue.

"Dear, since you are a goddess, you cannot love a human male and think he'll be the same. Most men will become homosexual after they sleep with a goddess. My first ten lovers were all human, and they are all homosexual." I nearly laughed. _This_ was supposed to be sage advice.

"So, You're saying I'm screwed when it come to men?"

"No, but there could be a male close to godlike power in your midst. Just find him."

"Great, just fucking great! All of the Akatsuki guys have enormous egos, and therefore if I even mention the term, they'll automatically claim it."

"Well, you could always let your brother help you, he's actually offering it." I shrugged.

"When I'm desperate, I will."

**Me: I know you're all probably looking at me thinking 'What the fuck is this shit!?!?! We paid for rape, not homo-lovers!' Guess what… This is one of two drawbacks for me. The other was in the chapter where I first found I was a goddess… Hint: I can only use ten jutsus, and my summon does not count!**

**Mandy: What about me?**

**Me: People will commit suicide around you. *For those of you who DON'T get that, read chapter 12!!!***

**Brandi: And me…?**

**Me: You can only use Bloodline traits. Like Byakugan, basic Rinnagan, and Sharingan, to name a few.**

**Everyone: Okay… She's crazy.**

**Me: Read rate review repeat. You know the drill………………………………..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! THIS CHAPPIE IS MY APOLOGY!!! Yeah, Brandi and I were being a little crazy in the locker room at gym when we came up with this… honestly, I think they put crack in the air down there. But yeah, she helped me with all of the randomness in this chappie…..**

**Brandi: Ya gotta love it!**

**Mandi: When do I get Uchiha smex?**

**Me: WHEN I SAY, BIATCH!!! Gawd… you're only 14, so it would actually constitute as rape… and that would make Sasu-GAY a rapist…. (Sry about the gay crack… had to do it.)**

**Brandi: Can we just get on with it? I really want to see the results!**

**Me: Fine, shoutouts to all of my reviewers and especially Mistress Akasha…. I promise, you will get a partner from the next new recruit at the Akatsuki Z!!! (See profile for details… for the noobs) Iku ze!**

**Me: Shoutout to Attila12, my buddy from GarasuFukuNoShi Con! She dressed as a deranged oc-Kabuto, while I went as my arch-nemesis, Tsunade!!! Oh yeah, shout out to her sis, too, the random ANBU! And shoutouts to everyone who has reviewed!!!**

I opened my eyes to a new day and strangely felt in the mood for another party. My spirits were high, and I really needed someone who loved me. Thinking, I slapped my head. Why had I not seen it sooner…? Everyone looked at me as I entered wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Everyone shoot their heads. "Then what?" They got the message and stopped starring at me.

"Nothing, Keilala… Nothing at all." Brandi smacked the back of Diedara's head as he blushed.

"Brandi-chan, quit it un!"

"Oh my gawd!!! Can you all stop starring at poor Keilala's legs for one second!?!?!" I looked over at her and realized that not only was I wearing shorts, but SHORT-shorts.

"Oh, thanks Brandi for telling me…. I'll be back in a second."

XxXxXxXxXx

Sasori watched as Keilala rushed back to her room to change out of her rather revealing nightwear. He felt very warm, and a strange feeling came from his groin. Images of her ran through his mind and made him blush. They were images that he knew he had no right thinking of, but he still let them come. Yet hardly a moment had passed when she returned and he hid the images.

He loved her too much to let her see, too much to scare her from him.

XxXxXxXxXx

I re-entered the main room again, not nearly as embarrassed as I was before. Sasori had tried and miserably failed to hide his intense need, but I really didn't mind. I just needed someone who would love me.

"Okay, you know the party drill." Mandy, Choco, Colton, Tobi, and Zetsu all rushed to their rooms, the latter two shared a room for obvious reasons. All of the guys were happy that we were having a party again. It had been almost three months since the last one.

"FUCK YEAH!!! I AM SO GETTING LAID TONIGHT!!!" Hidan was the first to bolt downstairs, soon followed by Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, Brandi, and me. Drinking started as soon as we all got down there, but I hardly took a sip of anything. I did not want to be taken advantage of. Choosing a seat towards the back of the room, I kept a close eye on Brandi as she took generous gulps from her glass. Deidara was grabbing her ass and other places, and it appeared that she did not even notice. Sasori came to sit by me after a while, thankfully sober.

"I see you're not in the drinking mood tonight, Keilala."

"No, I don't want another drunken one night stand with a man that goes homo the next day. I just… I dunno." He looked at me, then pulled me into his lap and a passionate kiss.

"I won't be like them, if you want me to—"

"Sasori."

"Never mind. I shouldn't even be doing this." He put me back in my seat and made to leave, but I stopped him with my hand on his arm. "Wha?"

"Stay. Please."

"Okay."

Hidan was too busy trying to pry Brandi away from Deidara that he almost missed Jashin's voice.

_Hidan! I need to speak with you… It's about Keilala-chan._

_Alright…_ Hidan rushed to his room and sat in the very middle of the diagram on the floor.

_Hidan, Please keep her from any further harm. It is very important that she find the right mate and soon or else all hell will break loose._

_So, why me?_

…

_Jashin? Is everything alright?_

_Keilala is my little half-sister._

_NO FUCKING WAY!!! Are you serious?!?!_

_Oh, very. And stay away from Brandi. She is cute, but she is meant to be with Deidara. Keilala is the one you should be concerned about. She can only choose a mate from a pawn or a follower of one of her relatives._

_So, Even I am fair game for her?_

_Yes._

_Oh, great… she's gonna flip. Besides, Sasori's got first dibs._

_Well, he may die or go homosexual._

_I highly doubt that._

_Well, don't. It could happen. Just be aware, and keep my sister safe._

_Yes, Jashin-sama._ Hidan felt Jashin leave, then rose. If Sasori hurt Keilala, at all, then he would pay dearly indeed.

I glanced over and wondered just how to get Sasori to see that I did want him. But he was being too cautious. He meant good, but if he didn't open his eyes soon, my heart would break in two.

"Sasori, you haven't said a word to me for almost an hour." Still, no answer. I shook my head and felt tears threaten to fall. "At least say something." He looked anywhere but me, and I was fed up. Rising to my feet, I slid past all of the drunken Akatsuki and my friend. All the way up the stairs, I walked. Then, once out of sight and sound, I ran to my room, the tears finally cascading down my face.

I made it to my room, and shut myself inside, sobbing miserably. A sudden knock on the door startled me.

"Who is it?" Sasori entered and looked down at me.

"Keilala… I'm sorry, I just…. I didn't want to scare you or hurt you. Please, Forgive---" I jumped up and cut him off with a gentle kiss on the lips. His arms came around me protectively. Then I felt him harden in the nether regions. "If we go any further… I don't think I'd be able to stop."

"Sasori… just please don't leave me too."

"I would never."

**LEMON!!!!**

I let him lead me to my bed, kissing passionately all the while. He laid me down gently and caressed my curves.

"I love you."

"I love you too." My shirt came off, then the rest of my clothes.

"Keilala… you're so beautiful…." His cloak was removed, and he unzipped his pants. But he didn't take them off yet. Slowly sliding his hands down over my body, he smirked, massaging one of my breasts and drawing moans of pleasure out of me. His other hand, however, did not stop there. It went even further down my body, to my hot, wet pussy. One finger darted in, then another. Once the third finger was added, he hit my spot, and kept it going until I clenched around him in an orgasm.

"Oh! Sasori, more! Please!" He kissed me gently.

"Whatever you want, my love." His head lowered to one of my nipples, and he sucked and licked at them for a good twenty minutes. By this time, I could wait no longer.

"Sasori! Fuck me already!" He looked at me and smirked.

"Are you sure you want me to?" I nodded and moaned as he kissed my neck in a rather soft spot. Then his pants and boxers came off, and he slid into me gently, wanting to give me all of the pleasure he could. "I love you, Keilala." Sasori began to pump in and out, slowly; using shallow thrusts that made me squirm in anticipation.

"Harder! Please!" He kissed me and obeyed, going harder and faster until he finally came in me, spilling his seed into me. After I had a second orgasm, he lay beside me and held me close.

"I will never leave you, this I promise forever." I fell asleep in his arms as he kissed my forehead gently.

XxXxXxXxXx

I awoke and found Sasori still in my bed, sleeping soundly. Smiling, I brushed back some of his hair with my fingers, startling him into waking.

"Keilala! I-I'm sorry! I never meant—" I cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Sasori." He wrapped his arms around me and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to be with you?" Nodding I snuggled closer to him.

"Yes Sasori… I don't think I could ever see myself loving anyone else…" He hugged me and stroked my long copper locks.

"I will never leave you… Keilala… You're the only woman I've ever loved. And I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Sasori-koi."

**Me: Woot! I had sex with a puppet!!! Wait… oh, that sounded really wrong… But hey, at least I have a man that loves me. The others aren't here today to comment, and I will be posting more often since schools out until September, But this fanfiction should be done by then, and I'll be having my next big project up. I just want this one to get to at least 20 chapters. So, in place of the random commenting placed in the chappies by my friends, I will give a preview of the next chappie, and be warned, it is SAD! You will need hankies, tissues, and a good shoulder to cry on. Oh yeah, and that is where most of the ideas Brandi had will come to light. But now, without further adeu, the preview for chapter 16!**

_I looked over at Deidara and felt tears fall down my face. He shook his head._

"_I'm sorry, Keilala-sama… I tried to save him… I really did, un…" Brandi hugged me gently. I burst out crying and felt as if I'd been torn in two._

No… Please no…. Not when… Not when I need him…._ I looked down at my belly, which had begun to show signs of the inevitable. _Not when we need him…

"_No… Sasori can't be…" I turned and ran for my room, my heart in pieces. Why did he have to go like that? Why was my life full of one heart break after another. "No! No! No!!!! He can't be gone!!!"_

**Me: There you have it! Sad, huh? Well, .. And you all get free items from my virtual bakery!!! Yum!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Hallo! It's the 16****th**** chappie!!!!**

**Brandi: Yeah, and she didn't put my ideas in the last chappie. ******

**Me: Well, don't cry they're in this one.**

**Brandi: Okays… Damn! You got out of school one day before me!!!**

**Me: That is because I didn't have class that last day. Now, On with the story!!!!**

Sasori and I lay there for most of the morning, until a very hung over Deidara came in.

"Hey, Keilala-sama, un… Brandi-kun can't find the aspirin, un…." He stopped when he noticed Sasori. "oh god… sorry! Should've knocked, un!" He rushed out and shut the door behind him.

"Well, I'd better get up."

"Yeah, me too. Don't you have a mission for Deidara and I?"

"Yeah, so be careful." We dressed in some clothes appropriate for public appearance, and Sasori swept me into a gentle, passionate kiss.

"I promise I'll be careful." We walked out hand in hand, to find Brandi standing in the kictchen and looking for some asprin.

"It's in this one, Brandi." I opened another cupboard and pulled the pills out for her.

"Thanks, and do we have anything that will help with the after pain of sex?"

"I don't think so—Hey! Did Deidara rape you!?!?!"

"No! But we had sex. Consentual… yeah, but it still hurts a bit. At least you were quiet this time. What did that puppet do, drug you?"

"No, I just wasn't drunk." She nodded and took the pills, swallowing them quickly to avoid the nasty taste. I looked over at Sasori and Deidara. "Okay you two. Go get dressed in your cloaks, I have to finish getting ready for today." They nodded and disappeared quickly. I turned and went to my room. Little did I know that this mission I was to give them would change my life… and end two more.

XxXxXxXxXx

Deidara glanced over at Sasori and grinned.

"Finally got with the girl of your dreams, un? Good, you two are perfect for eachother, un!" Sasori looked at his partner.

"How so, Deidara?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to put it, other than, you know, what happened when she first came. You even got your arm tore off for her, un! Everyone can see just how much you love her, un, and that's a good thing. After what happened with Zetsu, un… she needs someone like you with her, un." Deidara patted the puppet on the shoulder. "You and her are real lucky to have eachother, un."

"Thanks, I think."

XxXxXxXxXx

I entered the mission room to find Sasori and Deidara were waiting for me, quietly talking among themselves.

"Okay, you two need to check out the trade lines of Kohonagakure and Sunagakure, and destroy any that might give them too much of an advantage."

"Like what, un?"

"Like weapons, and any that transfer and supply new shinobi. You can blow up a few food lines if you want, but not too many. I don't want any unnecessary starvation here." They nodded and we all walked out into the main room, where everyone else was… and where a search for the cloaks was underway. "What is going on here?"

"Uhh… Keilala-sama, our cloaks are missing." Kakuzu looked high, while everyone else looked low. Then a sound came from the bathroom.

"KEILALA!!! SOMEONE STUFFED A CLOAK IN THE TOILET!!!" Brandi came rushing in. "I just went in to go pee, and saw a cloak shoved down there! Who's missing a cloak?" She looked about the room. "So… Everyone but Keilala, Sasori, Deidara, Mandy, and Choco…. Shit, that makes, like, five cloaks that could be in there!" I went in and looked at the toilet.

"Someone call a plumber, so we can get these out of here." Kakuzu instantly appeared beside me.

"I will get it, we don't need to spend all of that money on such a pointless thing. The guy would probably rip us off anyways." He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and reached into the toilet for the cloak just as Hidan brought out a video recorder.

"Priceless… Fucking priceless!!!" He roared with laughter as Kakuzu groaned in exasperation and pulled out yet another cloak, soon followed by the other three missing ones. Hidan stopped laughing when he realized that the last cloak to emerge was his. "Shit! What're we gonna do? If Keilala gives us any missions, then we'll have to wear cloaks that smell like sewage!!!" He rushed over to me and tugged at my sleeve. "Hey, the puppet and the gender-confused pyromaniac are the only two that have missions now, right?"

"Yes, Hidan. You will not have to wear these until they're clean and dry."

"Thank you!!!" Hidan hugged me and I swore I saw a tear fall down his face. "Well, I'll be leaving to do my rituals for the day! Don't fucking worry about me, I'll be fine." He continued to ramble on as he left, not caring who heard him. I shook my head and walked over to Sasori. It was now common knowledge that the puppet ninja and I were a couple, so no one said anything when I kissed his cheek.

"Be careful, Sasori-kun."

"I will, Keilala-kun." He placed a quick gentle kiss on my lips then walked over to Deidara.

"Brandi-kun, un. How 'bout one for the road, un?" She looked at him and smirked.

"Only of you'll butter my muffin when you get back."

"Sure thing, un!" Brandi then proceeded to tackle Deidara and kiss him until he was beet red in the face. "I love you too, un." He laughed and swung Brandi around in a circle, then set her back down. "See you soon, un." Brandi and I followed them to the front door, and we watched them leave. For me, it was the last time I would see my lover alive.

XxXxXxXxXx

For three days, Sasori and Deidara went about, destroying trade lines and killing those that opposed them. Then on the last day, all hell broke loose as Granny Chiyo faced down the two assailants.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Sasori-danna, Behind you, un!" Deidara called out to his partner and best friend just in the nick of time to alert him of the danger swooping in overhead. The puppet ninja destroyed the wooden arsenal his grandmother sent after him, then turned to his comrade.

"Deidara, go to the base! Warn Keilala, NOW!!!"

"But Danna, un!!!"

"DO IT, DAMNIT!!!" Deidara rushed to follow the order and looked back in time to see Chiyo tear Sasori to bits, killing him effectively.

"NO!!! DANNA!!!" Tears ran down his face as he watched, and knew he had to go back. The only problem was… how would he tell poor Keilala?

XxXxXxXxXx

Brandi and I sat in the living room, waiting for the return of our respective lovers. The front door opened and shut quickly and we went to find Deidara, battered and beaten, but alive.

"Deidara-kun!!! You're alright!!!" Brandi went to him and kissed his face gently. He hugged her close then looked towards me. I looked over at Deidara and felt tears fall down my face. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Keilala-sama… I tried to save him… I really did, un…" Brandi hugged me gently. I burst out crying and felt as if I'd been torn in two.

_No… Please no… Not when… Not when I need him…_ I looked down at my belly, which had begun to show signs of the inevitable. _Not when __we__ need him…_

"No… Sasori can't be…" I turned and ran for my room, my heart in pieces. Why did he have to go like that? Why was my life full of one heart break after another. "No! No! No!!!! He can't be gone!!!" I slammed my door shut and collapsed, falling to my knees and weeping bitterly into my hands. "No!! No!!! No!!!!" A soft knock at my door startled me. "Who's there?"

"Keilala, it's me." Brandi's voice came through the door and I opened it to let her in. "Keilala…. I…. I'm so sorry." She hugged me tightly and did her best to comfort me. "Hey, at least you knew that he loved you…"

"But… who will father my child? What about my baby?" We both looked at my tummy.

"Well, for what it's worth, Deidara and I will be here for you… and I bet you can count on the others as well to help. We'll all pitch in." I nodded and let the tears fall freely, unable to contain my sorrow.

"I… I need to talk to Deidara. Immediately." Brandi nodded and led me out to the room she now shared with the blonde bomber. "Deidara, who killed Sasori? I must know." He looked up at me, his own grief eminent in his eye.

"Granny Chiyo, un…. Don't go kill her yourself, you need to make sure that baby's healthy, un."

"I'm not going… but I am sending someone in my place."

"Not only did I lose my best friend, I have no partner now, un." I looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Oh, I know someone who would make a great partner for you."

"Who, un?" Then he realized what I was saying. "Brandi-kun, un?" He smiled up at me and nodded. "It'll work out, un." I patted his shoulder, and then turned and left. Sasuke was in the living room watching t.v. with Colton and Choco.

"Sasuke, where's Mandy?"

"In her room, why?"

"I have a mission for you two. It should only take about three hours." I walked down the hall to Mandy's door and knocked. No answer. "Mandy? Are you in there?" I opened the door and recoiled at what I saw. The window had been smashed in, and signs of a struggle could be seen everywhere. Hidan walked by, and stopped when he saw the sight.

"Keilala, what happened here?"

"Looks like someone kidnapped Mandy." Choco rushed up.

"Keilala, I can find her. Like you, Brandi, and Mandy, I am the child of a god and a goddess too, I have the realms of Friendship and Sadness. Since Mandy is our friend, I should be able to find her that way." I nodded.

"Go for it Choco."

**Me: OMG!!! WHO KIDDNAPPED MANDY?!?!?!**

**Brandi: I don't know, but you'd better settle down. You're pregnant, girl.**

**Me: I know, I know… *sniff* My Sasori-kun is dead…**

**Brandi: You didn't put the part about everyone waking up in the forest naked after the party in there!!!**

**Me: I know, I know… By the way, in the next chappie, there's a lemon with you and Deidara… ehehehehe**

**Brandi: o.O Are you ok?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm fine…. Read, rate, review, repeat! We luv you, and free cookies for everyone!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hey Everyone!!! So sorry about not updating, but I've been a busy girl…. I'M NOT A VIRGIN IN REAL LIFE ANYMORE!!!!**

**Everyone: WE KNOW!!!**

**Choco: Damn, you say it all the time on the bus!!!**

**Brandi: And in the school, too!!!**

**Me: I know… On with the 17****th**** chappie!!!**

`Choco closed his eyes and concentrated closely on Mandy's chakra.

"Mmmmmm….. Got her! She's…. Near Otogakure?" He had a queer look on his face, as if he'd eaten something terrible.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Sasuke appeared instantly, looking pissed. "I'm going to go get Mandy, alright?"

"Sure, but make it quick. That mission needs to get done." Nodding, he disappeared. Then Kisame spoke up.

"Ummm… Hey, where's Coltonio?" I shrugged.

"Probably raiding the ramen again…" Walking out of Mandy's room, I nearly doubled over with pain.

"Woah, Keilala, you'd better sit down." Brandi came up to me and stedied me with her hands. Slowly, we went over to the couch in the main room and sat down. Nodding to her when the pain stopped, I sighed.

"Man… I really hope he finds Mandy soon…"

XxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke leapt through the trees quickly, knowing all too well the one who had kidnapped Mandy.

"Damn hellcat…" Soon he was at the entrance of one of the prisons in Otogakure. He knew… the warden must have his partner somewhere in the labyrinth halls and cages…. Now to find where.

"Sasuke!!!" He looked back to see Choco land rather lightly behind him. "I can help you find Mandy. By following her chakra, I can find her. Let me help… She's my friend too, but if she's not found and safe, Keilala will kill until she finds her." The Uchiha nodded at the young boy.

"Thanks Choco, now let's go… the warden has her." Choco froze.

"Wait… you don't mean…?"

"Yeah……….Karen."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Brandi sat by my side for a long time… but soon, her lover came to claim her for the day…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Brandi, un! Let's go have some fun, un!!!" The blonde bomber appeared beside Brandi and grinned. He was so having fun with her tonight. Giggling she stood and left Keilala, but only after making sure that the Akatsuki leader would be alright.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"SAAASUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" The two Akatsuki had finally found the cage with an unconscious Mandy, and Karen just had to show up. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! I knew you'd come for me!!!" Groaning in annoyance and grief, Choco continued to try and open it while Sasuke was preoccupied with Karen.

"Karen… Let my Akatsuki partner go." She looked at him in dismay and shock.

"B-But…. Huh… Only if you kiss me!!!!" She stepped closer to him.

:If you don't let her out, Karen…. I'll kill you." He powered up a chidori and glared at Karen. "Now… LET HER OUT!!!!" Trembling, Karen opened the cage, only to have Mandy dart out and stab her to death.

"Yay!!! I'M FREE!!!! Thanks Sasuke!!!" She smiled up at him.

"No problem… besides, Keilala would kill me if you didn't come back." He only starred down at her as she giggled.

"Then, let's go before she kills you!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hidan looked down at Keilala, who had fallen asleep on the couch. Once he was certain she was asleep, he carefully picked her up and carried her, bridal style, into her bedroom and laid her on her bed. Kissing her forehead, he worried at the heat she gave off. Shifting slightly, Keilala mumbled in her sleep and frowned.

"Don't worry, Keilala…. I _will_ protect you…"

**Me: Sorry it is so short but… oh well… oh, and Coltonio's fate is revealed in the next chappie. Brandi has brought it to my attention that she has no physical description in any of the chapters, so here she is to describe herself.**

**Brandi: Yeah, THANK YOU, Keilala!!!**

**Me: SORRY!!!**

**Brandi: Okay, well, I'm 5'5", 140lbs, with chocolate hair that goes almost to my waist. I have brown eyes and pale skin. I am skinny, and I dress like a sortof emo-punk-goth mix. There, I'm happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: I AM SOOOO SORRY! It's been what... a whole fucking year? Holy fuckin shit! Well... This is going to be the very last chapter of Akatsuki's Hacking Whore. There is a lemon and I die... but don't worry, I'm going to be 'ressurected' if you will, for a Bleach fanfiction sort of like this where I have sex with my 2 top favorite men in the whole serise... betcha can't guess who!**

**Mandy: Why the hell did you move? You never call!**

**Choco: Well, if you were on Facebook at all, then maybe you could talk to her!**

**Mandy: But her account was deleted!**

**Choco: Yeah, because she couldn't get on for, like a year, but she made a new one.**

**Brandi: When will you email me, I haven't heard from you in forever!**

**me: I'm sorry everyone! Geez! It's not my fault my family wants to isolate me! So sorry this took so long but... this is the last chappie... cause I'm tired of thinkin about it. And just so you know, this is gonna be like, a two-month time skip from the last chappie, cause I'm a lazy bitch today and I'm workin on "Wild Eyes", "Rainbow Eyes", "Eyes like Fire", and "Eyes like Rain" which by the way is comming out very soon. So sorry everyone, and as I side note, I don't won naruto or the akatsuki, But I do own the Akatsuki Z, and my friends that are now oc's... but not in real life.**

Two Month time skip...

_In two months time, Keilala got over the fact that Sasori was dead, but still missed him. Hidan has been by her side the entire time, resolving to be the father of her child when it was born, just so he could be near her. Brandi wound up pregnant by Deidara, who later died while fighting Kakashi. Sasuke and Mandi are close, but mostly just friends. Choco got a girlfriend and... put hoes before bros in Kisame's own words. Colton... wound up being eaten by Zetsu who was later killed in a horrific accident involving Madara, a condom, and weed killer... and now that you've all been brought up to date... this will be the last night of Keilala's life..._

I opened my eyes and turned to look at the clock. It was midnignt, and I was restless. Hidan entered the room as if he sensed my unease and got into bed beside me.

"Sweetheart... what's bothering you?"

"I feel... I don't know..."

"Like you wanna do something?" He said with that classic smirk I'd come to love.

"Yeah... but I don't know what." Instantly he was ontop of me, nibbling my neck and rubbing my already swollen breasts.

"I know what you want babe..." His lips claimed mine. "Let's have some fun." I was in too good a mood to refuse him, and let him strip me naked. When he plunged his throbbing lenght into me, I realized just how badly I'd been needing this.

"H-hidan!"

"I know, relax, and I will." He began to pund harder and harder, soon spilling his seed into me as I climaxed. But it was too soon for him, and I was all to glad to go on for round two. Hidan flipped me over so that he could simply pound into me from behind, bitting the back of my neck as we both climaxed. But too soon after that, alarms began to ring in the hideout. Someone had broken in.

"Fuck." I snarled at got up with Hidan. He pulled on his clothes and kissed my lips.

"Keilala, stay here. I don't want you or your kid to get hurt."

"Hidan, we won't-"

"Hey, I promised I would protect you." His words stopped my protests. "And I didn't promise that just because you're Jashin's kid sister... I promised that because I love you. And I won't let anything happen to you. So you're staying, whether you want to or not." His lavender eyes met my swirling rainbow eyes.

"Alright... just... please come back... please..."

"I will."

XXX

Brandi stayed in her room, too afraid to go out of her room. But she would remain safe tonight. She was not the goddess who had angered the power that now threatened them...

XXX

Mandi clung to Sasuke as he told her to stay. She obeyed, but only because she was too afraid to follow him out. But she too, would be safe... her life would not end tonight...

XXX

Madara laughed evilly at the power that coursed through his body. It was all Keilala's fault really, that Zetsu was dead. If she wasn't such a jealous bitch, Zetsu would never have... No, Madara couldn't think of his beloved like that. No, all he had to do now was kill that pregnant bitch who sat as the Akatsuki Leader. He made his way to her rooms, knocking Hidan out of the way as he did.

XXX

"T-Tobi? What the hell, man?" Hidan could have sworn that he had seen bloodlust in the masked boy's single visible eye. Not two seconds after he'd blown by, it dawned upon Hidan. Tobi was headed for Keilala's room! "KEILALA!"

"AAAGGGHHH!" Her agonized scream tore through the hideout as all of the Akatsuki rushed forward and pulled the enraged Tobi away from Keilala. But it was too late. Hidan took her into his arms and wept bitterly.

"K-Keilala...?" Her eyes barely opened and she shook from the pain.

"H-Hidan... Ashiratu..." With those last words, Keilala's body dissapeared into a black dust. Hidan howled in his agony, then turned to kill Tobi. But he dissapeared with a laugh and seconds later, the entire hideout came crashing down on all of them.

_Weeks after the incident, Hidan found himself in a strange town, in a strange world. It was a world much like the one Keilala had discribed to them when she came. It was all so strange to him. Here there was no Jashin, no villages, no Akatsuki... except for on T.V. There were no shinobi, but there were cops, who did practically the same thing, but not as good. Hidan found it hard to adjust to his new... look... too. Instead of his regular white hair, he had short cropped brown hair, which he hated. His eyes were now a regular green-grey color, and his features... well, let's say he thought there was room for improvement. He lived by himself, in a new country called "The United States of America", which was divided up into fifty or so states. He lived in a state called "Michigan" which had hotter than hell summers, and winters that were colder than a bitch. But today was a different day, Hidan could tell. He walked into a store to buy a bottle of water, and went up to pay for it. The cashier was a pretty girl, about 17 or 18, who was kinda chunky for a girl in this world, but Hidan thought she looked just right. Then he took a look at her eyes and her hair... She had long copper hair that was tied back in a pony tail, and eyes that shifted the many different colors of the rainbow. It was Keilala! But was it HIS Keilala?_

_"S'cuse me, beautiful... can I get a name?" She smiled that oh so familiar smile... so full of happiness, mystery... as if the goddess of chaos had decided to unleash her mishcief out to toy with Hidan._

_"Only if you pay for your water... and wait for my break."_

_"Whens that?" She blushed... Goddamn it, if she wasn't his Keilala, then she sure as hell did everything EXACTLY like his Keilala._

_"In five minutes." So he waited outside, sipping at his water untill Keilala came out. He just had to be sure..._

_"So, beautifull... what's so secret about your name?"_

_"It's really silly, so please don't laugh or think I'm stupid. But it really is my name."_

_"Well?"_

_"My name is Amethyst." Hidan's eyes widened. Keilala's name before she came to their world! Of course._

_"How the hell is that so funny? I think it damn well suits you."_

_"Really? Awww... Thanks, you're really sweet." She looked down. "But..."_

_"But what?"_

_"I just wish I could change my name... I wanna get away from my family."_

_"That bad?"_

_"Well... I killed my father and stepmother, mom committed suicide, and my grandparents died in a horrible accident." Hidan was sure of it now. She WAS his Keilala._

_"What accident?"_

_"There was a crazy man that came into the house while I was gone and he murdered them and dragged their bodies away into the woods. He was found later saying that I was evil and had to be punished... but strangely, I don't remember any of that time at all." Hidan took her hand into hers and she looked up at him. "Wha-" He cut her off in a sweet, gentle kiss._

_"Don't worry... I won't let anything else bad happen to you... you're too wonderful to bu treated so." Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him._

_"Ha... have we met before...?"_

_"Why do you ask?_

_"Because... I feel... I feel like I've known you before..." He smirked. She remembered... a little._

_"Maybe in another life... Lets go. You off now?" She nodded, then gasped. "What?"_

_"You... You're..." He looked in the window to see his reflection. His white hair was back and his eyes were back to their lavender. His face was the same again. He turned to her._

_"So, do I need to introduce myself?" She smiled._

_"I knew it wasn't a dream." His eyes widened._

_"YOU REMEMBER?" She nodded, then began to cry._

_"I... I wish that last night had never happened... because now... my baby..." She began to weep. Hidan put his arms about her and held her close._

_"Sweetheart, we can have all the fucking kids you want. I don't fucking care as long as you're with me." He kissed her and nuzzled her. "You can't get that one back... I'm sorry, but... please don't cry..." She held onto him and nuzzled him._

_"I wanna have a boy and a girl." Her rainbow eyes looked up at him. "I know I can't have my baby back... and I know I can't ever get Colton back either. And I can't change my name, not ever."_

_"Good, cause either name you choose, they both suit you." She nibbled her lip and kissed Hidan._

_"I wanna name the boy Colton." He groaned and nodded._

_"And the girl?"_

_"... I would say Keilala...but then you would only think of me..."_

_"It's fine, Amethyst." She looked at him. "When I look at our little girl... I wanna think of you becuse she'll look just like you." She smiled and threw her arms around Hidan._

_"Thank you Hidan... you know, that was the first time you said my name... my real name..."_

_"I know."_

_"I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

**Me: Finally. And I decided to leave the end open, in a cliffy sort of way, but you know that Hidan and I are together. I'm sorry if the lemon sucked but there were, what, 5 in this story? Geez, that is a little bit overkill. So, that's it. I ain't writing no more on this story, it is done. I hope you enjoyed it, and please... DON'T TRY TO FUCK WITH ME TO GET ME TO WRITE MORE! ... Okay, I may, MAY, write an Eplouge... But... Only if people don't flame this chappie and if I get like 4 reviews asking me to tell how the whole family after the fact turns out. So, thank you for reading and see you next time!**


	19. UPDATE NOT STORY CONTENT

Okay, here is an update for everyone who has decided to follow this story... THE STORY IS OVER! IT IS ENDED! DONE! I may try to rewrite it, but only because I know my oc's all suck and I have improved. I may make the main oc completely different. idk. But I may not even rewrite it at all. It depends on my mood, and school, and shit... so yeah. Please remember, THIS WAS WRITTEN WHEN I WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL OVER TWO YEARS AGO! I know it sucks. Please tell me something I don't know. This is just the result of a lot of sugar, mixed with me and my crazy friends, and a life of living under a goddamned rock. I'm awfully terribly sorry if this story offends you (..Not...) But get over it. And for those of you who actually like this story, I would like to thank you for your support and gratitude. If I do rewrite this I hope that you can love it as much as this.


End file.
